Ana's tell
by Eldaita
Summary: Set during Harry's third years. Ana is in her 6 years at Hogwarts and until now she was invisible to everyone in the castle. That was until Remus Lupin came to teach at Hogwarts. Our dear werewolf is perspicace and he is the only one to see who she really is. And with Luna's intervention the future has taken a new path and maybe it's time for Ana to set things right.
1. Chapter 1: Sirius' files

CHAPTER ONE: SIRIUS' FILE.

There was something really wrong going on around here. There was something wrong with the new teacher against de dark arts and somehow it has something to do with Harry Potter. Add to this a murderer on the louse and the new term a Hogwarts was becoming downright weird.

My name is Ana O'Connen, I am from and old Clan in Ireland, the Wizarding world doesn't have a really good opinion of us, because we still believe in the old way and ritual of magic than most of the old pureblood family doesn't remember. But when your ancestor descent directly from Viviane la fee you tend to have certain particularity than most family does not have, like ancient ceremony in relation with the ancients gods of this world, way before the Christianizes came with their new religion, their new god and their mind and view close to any other things. Their fear to the unknown and this old magic they didn't know of, far more powerful than theirs because our magic is in a profound relation with nature herself. We tend to be discrete for fear of discrimination, the most part of the Wizarding world believe our Clan to be dead, they thinks the line has ended after the last hunt of the member of our family. They're wrong. We're still here, and we have a mission Merlin and the Founders after him confided to us. We are de the Guardians, we are here to take care of this world, to keep the evil away. And since the start of the century things have gone bad.

The number of dark lord has tended to increase and the Wizarding world has started to regress because of them.

I am currently too young to take of the responsibility of an adult of the Clan. I'll become an official member when I'll be of age, in a year or so. The tradition is for the women of the clan to take the lead and to perform the rituals that makes us stronger and in symbioses with the nature around us. The problem is that I am the first girl born since my great great grandmother. My own mother has married my father, so she doesn't have the power and knowledge necessary for those rituals. So for three generations the males of the family have reigned. And let's see things as they really are, they can't see farther than their own nose, they are thirsty of power because the women of the family had lead the clan for generation. Now that they can do whatever they want, they had put us in a deep deep really deep shit. The children of our family are trained all their life, they learn the family magic, their responsibility and all the means to accomplish our missions. All of it. Political, magical, financial, everything they can get their hands on. But I have never got to learn my own heritage. Since I am the first girl born, I should have been learned the old ways long ago, I know a part of it that is common knowledge in the clan, but I can't learn what my great great grandmother had known. And I can say that my father and grandfather are not really looking for me to learn it. They can't understand it; I think they're afraid of what I could do with it.

So they did the first thing to get rid of me, they send me to Hogwarts to receive one of the most mediocre formation in magic.

I am now attending Hogwarts like most witches and wizards, I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw, and nobody knows my real name, well my real last name in fact. My parent sent me there for the pretext to start introducing me to the magical society. I think they didn't think me intelligent enough to become aware by myself of the state of Wizarding community in Britain, meanwhile a walking disaster waiting to blow up nicely.

The glorious times of Hogwarts are far behind. It's the same as the Wizarding community, it's a walking disaster. I don't think you can imagine how happy the sorting hat was when I put it on my head. I think that was the happiest moment he had in the last two centuries.

Hogwarts is fun most of the time, but the last two years has lead me to believe that there was something wrong within the Castle, well there's something wrong with the headmaster for sure. That old man is planning something, something big. And somehow it has to do with Harry Potter; the control he has over that boy is disturbing, it is not normal. He is using him for some mysterious goal, but if he keeps going like that he is going to kill the boy before he finished Hogwarts.

Harry Potter.

The poor lad, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. That little guy has face Voldemort more than Dumbledore himself, is still alive to tell the tell, and he is still a thirteen years old boy who doesn't even know his heritage and who he is. He doesn't even know that our new professor should have been his guardian all long, well not exactly, Sirius Black should have been.

Well you think I am crazy right, yes, I am really talking about Sirius Black, the convict all Britain, muggle and wizard, are looking for.

It's Luna's fault. All of this mess started because of her, well it is more like thanks to her, dear lord I don't know what I would have done without her.

This girl is an enigma to most of the Hogwarts's population; I think that Dumbledore himself thinks she is barmy. That girl is a genius, really, you wouldn't believe it. I think she has figured out who was Albus Dumbledore long before I do. But who would believe Loony Luna Lovegood. She gives me a hint at the end of the last year, I think she's some kind of a seer, but I'm not really sure, and I've never ask her, everyone has secrets. And the person in that damn castle who has more secret than anybody I know is certainly our dear headmaster.

I was in the common room after the feast, I was sitting at a table, reading some muggle fiction book, she was sitting next to me, and I am a polite person and she was a little first year so I asked how her year at Hogwarts had been. She didn't answer my question she just looks at me straight in the eyes, her dreamy expression was nowhere to be seen, and she tells me that:

I know who you are, you're a guardian.

I was stunned. I have made five years at Hogwarts without a problem and a little first year that everyone thinks is barmy has blown up my cover. She didn't wait for me to answer.

I think I should tell you this; you should watch out for Sirius Black, you could find something interesting.

And then she has left me right there, I didn't know what to think, but what the girl said, intrigued me. No one knows who I am. I don't know how she discovered it, but if the girl gives me a hint, I am going to take it. I have nothing to lose in looking for some information on someone.

So when I got home I start to investigate on the case of one of the most famous dark wizard of the Wizarding world.

I have start by going to the archive of the ministry of magic to find anything I could on the case of Sirius Black. His ancient record as an auror as a partner to James Potter were exemplary, he helped to arrest a large amount of Death Eater back in the war. And when you looked at his record you could start wondering. He would have hundreds and thousands of occasions to kill James Potter, and his family, countless occasions. Why someone who has pass many years chasing dark wizard and saving his friend numerous time at the risk of his own life would give away the Potters. So I start looking for the file of his arrest and his trial. Well there was an arrest and a poor investigation, a really poor one, but there never was a trial, in fact there never was any charge press against Sirius Black. The man has been sent to Azkaban to a life of hell without a trial and an investigation who led to believe that Aurors were a bunch of lazy bump.

At that point, Sirius Black was still in Azkaban, I made a copy of the files I find that day and live the ministry. The day after, Black has escaped.

That's when I start to think that maybe there was more to Luna Lovegood than she wanted you to know. She gives me a hint and now the guy has escaped Azkaban.

How he escaped Azkaban, that's a mystery. It's supposed to be impossible. But with magic you can never know.

And things go on weird from that point.

All the files about Sirius black and his lack of trial were classified and celled the day he escaped. But I am a clever witch and no one noticed that I have made a copy.

To say that the clues of the investigation were lightening, was a pleonasm. A muggle investigator, what did I say a muggle child could have seen what was wrong at the first reading of the file. Even without magic you could see there was something really wrong.

First; none of the witnesses made a deposition, well there was a good bunch of witnesses no one interrogated them. There were five aurors and two unspeakable on the scene that day. And the first thing they did when they arrived on the crime scene was to obliviate everyone around. They were either really stupid or someone had given them orders.

Second; the priory incantatem charm was never done on the wand of Sirius Black. His wand was taken that day by someone, I don't know who, and the file didn't mention what became of the wand either. There was also a problem about the curse cast that day. The magic diagram of the scene was disturbing. It shows where the curse had been cast, his direction and his crash point, a gas station. When you look closer, you could see that it couldn't have been cast by Black, the attack angle reported on the file didn't correspond to his position. To cast the curse he would have been forced to make it past through Pettigrew. Highly improbable, that type of curse can't pass through a person and it doesn't kill anyone. So, if Sirius Black didn't cast it, it would have been Pettigrew. They never test Pettigrew's wand, strangely, it disappeared.

And third, they never find a corpse; all Peter Pettigrew left behind him was a finger. A fucking finger. They had twelve complete corpses on their hands, burned on third degree, with several part detached from the main part of the body you can't denied it, but they were corpses, twelve of them. They should have find something else of Pettigrew, for fuck sake he was a wizard he was able to protect himself, but no, all they could find was a fucking finger not even burned and they say the guy exploded and that he is dead. In a muggle investigation when you find a finger, you look for the rest of the body. Or if there isn't a body and the bigger part you can find of someone is a finger, then you have blood and visceral parts everywhere around, but no, all they find is a fucking finger and they didn't investigate. Unbelievable.

The investigation was directed by no one else than Alastor Moody, the top auror at the end of the war who has catch more death eater than any others. The guy has tracked down all around Britain and Europe the last servant of the Voldemort and he didn't find anything weird with all of that. That's the point when you start asking yourself important questions. And that's the point where you realized that no one thinks to check that Black was wearing the dark mark, but well he didn't get a trial anyway, he was just sent directly to Azkaban, well who sent him here anyway.

And that's the point when you start thinking that maybe the grand and wonderful Albus Brian Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore, Chief warlock of the Wizengamot and president mugwup is not who every one think he is. Because you're looking at the file and you see that it's the men who sent Black to hell without a trial, even if his duty as a chief warlock is to guarantee a trial to every death eaters captured. For fucking sake even Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial back then. But not Sirius Black, he was the only one who was sent to prison without a single question asked. Because after all it was a common knowledge that he was the secret keeper of the Potters, but who said that anyway?

Dumbledore said that. And because Dumbledore, leader of the light said it, it's true isn't it?

I waited several day after that, thinking about Sirius Black and Dumbledore. Things didn't add up. There was something more about all of that. There was a piece in the puzzle that was missing. Why send Sirius Black to Azkaban without a single question, what the man would have had to say for his defense. Was he really the secret keeper of the potter back then? And if they didn't find the rest of Pettigrew, what happened to him? What happened on Halloween 1981 that led Sirius Black straight to Azkaban?

There was something wrong, someone locked the file of the man, and someone didn't want anyone to read it because there were too many holes in it that lead to questions no one wanted to answer.

Luna put me in this mess, somehow she knew what was going to happen. Sirius Black had escaped. And I was there asking myself if it was a good thing or not.

Sirius Black was from an old family, the Black was one of those families who remembered the old ways, but the recent event in the century had led them to forget about it, a little bit like my family. They have a really bad reputation since some of them had joined Voldemort. But if I have a good memory I can recall that only Regulus Black and his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange have joined the death eater. I don't recall Orion Black joining them, and he was the head of the family. He died during the last war like his son Regulus Black who died in some strange circumstances, I don't remember if they find his body, but in all cases he had disappeared. Sirius was known to be the black sheep of the family, well more like a white one, for his friendship with the Potter and his alliance with the light and Albus Dumbledore. He was James Potter's best friend and he was also friend with Pettigrew and another one I don't remember. Anyway Sirius was the last male alive in the Black Family and he was a convict. An important and ancient line like this one couldn't end like this, there was too much knowledge and fortune, and someone was bound to want to put their hand on it.

Someone like Malfoy. He married Narcissa Black and had a son who could inherit the house of Black. Maybe it was in his best interest that Sirius stays in jail.

I had absolutely no idea how the guy did escaped. He didn't receive any help from outside the prison, and any help from inside either, he just disappeared like a phantom from his cellule, and how in the world he did that, no one knows.

A piece of puzzle was missing.

It came a few weeks before the end of the term. I was at the leaky cauldron; I was going to buy my new book for the year to come, when I heard interesting rumors. Harry potter had run away from home, the day before and the ministry of magic in person had waited for him at the entrance of diagon alley, white from fear of Sirius black kidnapping their precious boy who lived. So everyone thought Black was after Potter to end him. Good for them. The real question I was asking myself is why Harry potter would run away from home in the middle of the night? When a teenage boy runs away from home, it means there are big troubles at home. But no one thinks about it all they care about is Black.

There something wrong with that boy too.

All Luna's fault, now everything is wrong and weird and things don't add up anymore.

My trail of thought led me to Harry Potter. The boy who lived. That boy who disappeared from the Wizarding world for eleven years; with word from the headmaster of Hogwarts; that he was growing up with his last remaining relative, in a loving family. Safe.

Well the little guy run away from home, it leads to questions about his so loving family, you don't run away from home for nothing. You run away either because there has been a big fight, or you run away because you are scared shitless of something or someone. Maybe the two. I don't know anymore.

Where and with who the boy was he leaving with?

I remember the first time I've seen the child Potter at Hogwarts, a little shy and skinny boy. Really skinny. Very little for his age. Maybe there was something there too. I heard rumor at Hogwarts, I don't know if they're true or not, after all it's Hogwarts. But rumors says that the little potter has been raised by his muggle relative and that he didn't know that he was a wizard until he got his Hogwarts letter. How the heir of the most ancient and noble house of potter has ended up with muggle. That boy should have been raised to become the heir of one of the richest family in Britain. What Dumbledore was thinking?

So the boy was there in Diagon Alley, well it wouldn't hurt to take a look. And it was quite a look to see Harry Potter the heir of the noble house of Potter in some hand me down clothes that didn't fit him. The child look, skinny, pale, and there was something quite wrong with him but I couldn't place my finger on it. But there was obviously something wrong with where the boy came from, no one after a summer look like that, he looked like he hadn't eat in age. Seriously who let a thirteen years old boy alone in Diagon Alley? Black is supposed to be after him, he shouldn't be alone, but it doesn't bother anyone here?

It was surprising that Dumbledore let the boy wandering around; if Black was after him he would have been safer at school. But the famous old fool didn't even make an appearance after Harry runs away. It was Fudge who had been taking care of the boy. Hell, even the most incompetent ministry of magic of the century made more sense than Dumbledore.

There was something wrong with Sirius Black case, and there was something wrong with the savior of the Wizarding world but no one cared. And the year at Hogwarts didn't even start already; I was in for a memorable year.

It was vital that I find more information on Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Dumbledore. But I didn't really know where to look.

That day, after I got a look of the child myself, I got home. I was alone, and I was wandering around the house, my head full of questions. I was in the far end of the garden near the beautiful pond and the big oak that has been here for generation. I know this is where the rituals use to take place before my great great grand mother died. I climbed the tree with my old book. I like to take refuge here, I know I am not supposed to, my father forbid me but I don't care because this is one of the only place I feel at peace with myself.

I stayed here until the full moon rise in the sky. I love the full moon, she is round and her sweet light comfort me, I always loved full moon nights, this are the nights when my magic is the most powerful, I can feel it in me, rising. I close my eyes to feel my magic, I let it swirl around me, I let it infiltrate the tree, I am in symbioses with mother nature and without knowing it that night I receive the gift my ancestor left for me. When I opened my eyes, there is a hole in the tree, and there are little books in it with some artifacts and a necklace.

That night in the oak I have fined my old great great grandmother diaries and the old family ancestral book. That night I have found my heritage that everyone had tried to keep from me. No wonder that my father forbid me to come here.

I spend the remaining days of the holidays reading the diaries in secret. I learned a lot of things about my family I didn't know. It was then and there that I decided that it was time to start the mission Merlin himself has given to us. It was time for some change in the Wizarding world. I had a feeling Dumbledore was not going to like it.


	2. Chapter two: Hogwarts' express

It is my first story in English, I am French so I am not used to write in English. If you see mistakes in the text please tell me.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is the second one and there are more to come.

Good reading.

CHAPTER 2: HOGWARTS' EXPRESS.

September comes and it was time to go back to Hogwarts for my six year. The platform 9 ¾ was quite full; there was some auror there to keep an eye on things. I climb on the train with my trunk to find my friend and a compartment where I could stay. I made some friend over the year at Hogwarts, I tend to keep to myself but there actually some people I like quite much. I think the one I like the most are the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan. I love pranks, and those prankster got a really good imagination they made some amazing things. And more importantly they are not bullies, I hate bullies. I got along with the girls and boys of my year in my house but I don't really have close ties with any of them.

So I was looking for the twins when I passed a compartment. Potter and his friends were in there with another person. An adult, who was sleeping, well pretending sleeping, there was no way he could sleep with that much noise around. Paying no more attention to them I went to find the twins.

The journey to Hogwarts was uneventful until a little after six when the train started to slow down. We weren't in Hogsmade yet, it wasn't normal, the train shouldn't stop right now. My guts were telling me to be on guard, there was something dark outside the train and the temperature around was starting to drop dramatically. The twins and Lee were white as sheet, and I was feeling cold uncomfortable, and unhappy, very unhappy…

Looks like dementors have chosen to pay a little visit of the train. That wasn't good, those things weren't supposed to be in contact with students they were dangerous and they couldn't make a difference between a child and Black. I couldn't let those things wandering around.

I opened the door of our compartment, students were looking in the corridor, the doors of the train were open and the dementors started to climb. That wasn't good. It was time to get control of the situation.

I cast rapidly a sonorous, I couldn't let students approach those things:

Everyone go back to your compartment, and close the door, stay in! Those are dementors of Azkaban! Everyone go back! NOW!

Fucking hell! Fudge was a fucking idiot, dementors on a train full of children, what would it be the next time.

The guardian of Azkaban were starting their search and were slowly making their way down the corridor, I counted twenty of them. That's quite a lot of dementors. I let them looking in the compartment I couldn't stop them doing their job but I was taking a close eye on them there was no way I would let them in.

They didn't take long on the fifth compartment one of them started to enter; well to bad for him I wasn't going to let him. I started to concentrate, putting my occlumency wall at their strongest, looking for a happy memory; I let it go through me casting the patronus charm:

Expecto patronum!

My wolf guardian flew out of my wand at full force, charging the dementors. But he wasn't alone, another patronus was coming from the other side of the wagon, some sort of big dog, a big bad one, that was a powerful patronus for sure, as powerful as mine and that was something. I started to make my way in the direction were it came from. I watch the silver form with some chock. It was a grim.

Well that was unexpected…that was the first time I heard about a wizard or witch with a grim as a patronus. It was kind of hilarious to have the representation of death as a guardian. The man I have seen earlier in Potter's compartment started coming toward me. His eyes were on my own patronus. He was staring at it the same way I was staring at his own patronus.

Well it's quite true that a wolf as a patronus is extremely unusual, the silver wolf is the guardian of my family. I think this is where my patronus come from.

The man was staring at me with disbelief in his eyes.

His eyes.

I couldn't look away. He has beautiful amber eyes, and there was something in his eyes that make me feel… I don't know… it was strange. He got those kinds of eyes that tell you they have seen too much things, they looked old and tired, but there was something else there. There was still some life and hope in it. The man looked dead tired; his closes looked old and worn. He wasn't really in a good condition. And yet he had cast a powerful patronus. It took a lot from a wizard to cast a corporal patronus.

We were standing there, looking at each other, taking in our mutual appearance. There was some raw power radiating from him, he was one of those person who has an aura of some sort. His was powerful, but there was calmness and a kindness in it that was impossible to miss. He still had his wand at the ready, staring at me.

There was more to this man than the eyes let on.

Well; I started; it seems there's no more dementors here Mr.?

The man seems to regain his composure when I started to talk.

Lupin, Remus Lupin, I am the new professor for DADA.

Oh.

And you are?

Oh sorry, Ana Parker, professor.

It's rather unusual for a student to cast a patronus charm, it's quite an amazing piece of magic you just did.

Thank you professor.

Well, I am going to have a talk with the conductor, could you find the prefect and tell them to check on the students?

Yes sir I'll do it.

Fine. Oh and here some chocolate if someone need it.

Thanks professor.

I watch as he left me in the corridor. He didn't seem like a man you wanted to piss off, there was something dangerous about him.

Remus Lupin. One more mystery to solve, my hit list was growing.

REMUS POV

I was tired. Dead tired.

The full moon was just the night before; the transformation had been one of the more painful I had over the years since this night in 1981. I was slightly limping, it seems Moony had decided to pass his frustration on my left leg last night, it wasn't too bad, it was just one more thing to add to the growing list of my injuries.

I was on the platform 9 ¾ parents were saying their good bye to their children and you could heard some owls hooted indignantly here and there. I always loved the rush before the start of the train; and the agitation there always seems to be on the platform, it remains me of older day when the world was still simple and didn't go farther than adolescent's problems.

I was going to make my journey on the Hogwarts Express to add to the security of the train. I was going to teach DADA at Hogwarts for the next year at the personal request of the headmaster. He didn't put it like that but I was pretty sure that he wanted to keep an eye on me because of the evasion on my former friend, Sirius Black, like I was going to help him. For all I know the next time I was going to see him he wouldn't remain in the world of the living for long. That traitor.

If it wasn't for Sirius Black, James and Lily would still be alive. Harry would have had his real parents.

To sum it up, the full moon was just over and I was to be on a train full of hormonal adolescent for seven or eight hours. I think Dumbledore could have find someone better for the job, the students didn't even know me.

Well it's Dumbledore I wasn't going to push him and I didn't really protest either. In fact I was just a bit excited at the prospect of the journey. Fine. A lot excited.

I was impatient to see Harry.

Eleven years since I last see him, all those years I tried to see him I couldn't; Albus wouldn't let me. I had send owl with gift but I had the impression that Harry never received it, I wasn't even sure that he knew who I was. I was a bit bitter on the subject. At the death of Lily and James, I tried to take custody of my pup, but when you are a lycanthrope in the Wizarding world you don't have a lot of rights. It seems that changing in to a best one night in a month makes you a permanent monster the rest of the time.

Finally after eleven years I was going to see Harry, James and Lily's son. How I have missed the little boy.

I was impatient to hold my cub, the last of my pack, I needed him, missed him more than anything.

I climbed on the train to find an empty compartment; somehow I doubted that Sirius Black would be hiding on the Hogwarts Express. I wanted to take a nap before patrolling the wagon and meeting the prefects. I found a place to stay and put my luggage up, and installed myself comfortably near the window for a so deserved nap.

As I drifted off to sleep a few minute after we left the station, I heard the door opening. I stayed still; hopping the sight of an adult sleeping there would discourage the children. It didn't work.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" A male voice hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut.

Bad luck it seems he wouldn't be able to take a peaceful nap. I heard the kids siting down but remain quiet. There seems to be three persons, with some pets. I could smell a cat, I could smell a cat anywhere, an owl by the sound, and something that sting quite much, I didn't know what but I didn't like the smell.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered a girl voice.

"How d'you know that?" ask the first one.

"It's on his case" she replied

That one seemed to be a clever one, the third person had yet to talk, maybe I was going to "wake up" to take a little look.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said the boy.

"That's obvious, whispered the girl. There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I hope he's up to it, said the boy doubtfully. He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway . . . What were you going to tell us?"

Very flattering boy, I'd like to see you try, taking on a werewolf, that would be amusing. Even after the full moon I had a strength a wizard couldn't rival. I remembered a time in my sixth year when James had piss me off just after the full moon; Moony didn't appreciate some comment he made and was very susceptible that day. He never crosses me again after a full moon.

Then the third person began to answer. I quickly realize who it was. It was Harry. My little cub was in the compartment with me! I could feel Moony awake under the surface, he was struggling, he wanted to see his pack brother, and he wanted to feel him.

"_Cub! My cub!"_

I was surprised, I hadn't heard Moony in years, he was always there in the back of my mind but it had been long since I heard him, like he didn't want to talk anymore.

"_Moony?"_

"_My cub, Moony want to see, Moony want pack!"_

"_Wait a little Moony, patience, we're going to be pack again I promise!"_

"_NO! No waiting! Pack now! Before old man comes back!"_

"_Old man?"_

"…"

"_Moony?"_

I couldn't feel him close anymore, like he was sleeping. But I was stunned, after all this time Moony was willing to talk again. Moony was withdrawn after our pack disappeared; he didn't or couldn't talk anymore. Maybe with Harry here he would talk again. But what did he means by old man? I didn't understand and Moony usually couldn't talk clearly. He was kind of a kid, a pup who didn't grow up with time.

Maybe I could try to talk with the kid, see if Harry recognized me.

But the conversation the kids were having was leading to some personal matter and something was telling me they wouldn't want an adult to hear. I could hear Harry explaining about Sirius Black; it seems Mr. Weasley had warned him, it was a good idea. The first boy seems to be his son, but I didn't know who the girl was.

But Harry visibly didn't know why the guy was after him, in fact he didn't react to my name, it seems that he wasn't aware of who Sirius and I were. It was disturbing. It seems the kid didn't know the whole story. It saddened me that my cub didn't even hear of me until now.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry . . . you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry —" said the girl.

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry. "Trouble usually finds me."

How often did James use that line? Why didn't it surprise me? With a father like James it was bound to happen that the marauder's gene was transmitted to his son.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said the Weasley boy.

Yeah, a nutter, Sirius was probably insane now after eleven years in contact with dementors, somehow I doubted there was any sanity left in the man.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," he said uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

Yeah, no one knows young man, and I keep wondering myself. I keep wondering…

I never told anyone that James, Peter and Sirius were illegal animagus, it was a marauder's secret and at the time Balck went in Azakaban it wasn't much of an importance, but now that he was free, my conscience was telling me that maybe I should tell Dumbledore. But it made me feel uncomfortable to tell him that after all those years. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me after all he did for me.

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said the girl earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too. . . ."

"What's that noise?" said Weasley suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. Ah, it seems someone got a Sneakoscope, but it usually didn't react to werewolf presence unless they were threat to someone and I was pretty sure I wasn't a threat so why?

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Weasley, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack.

Is that a Sneakoscope?" ask the girl.

"Yeah . . . mind you, it's a very cheap one," Weasley said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

Well if it was a cheap one, no need to worry about it… I start to drift off listening lightly to the conversation, the girl seems to have love for books and the Weasley boy remained me of Peter with the way he was talking about sweet. I was starting to wander through my memory of my own journey on the Hogwarts express with my friend when I heard Harry say something that picks my attention.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Dursleys; where did I hear this dreadful name? And why wouldn't they sign his permission to go to Hogsmeade? And Fudge what in merlin's name the ministry of magic has to do with all of it?

"You're not allowed to come? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —

Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"— or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"

Secret passage; seems I'll have to keep an eye on Harry if he was anything like his father.

I let the tiredness overtake me and I drifted off again. I should have check the wagons but I couldn't bring myself to care, Moony was still close to the surface, and he and I didn't want to leave Harry. We couldn't after eleven years we just found him. It was already hard enough to have him so close and know he didn't know about me. Or us.

I wake up later in the evening when the light of the train went out after it stopped in the middle of nowhere. I could feel the temperature dropping fast and when I opened my eyes I could see some dark silhouette climbing on the train. There was some shuffling in the wagon as students came in and out of the different cabins. I was immediately alert. Something was wrong. That kind of coldness wasn't natural. It could only be one thing…

I heard a voice in the corridor, someone, a girl by the voice, had cast a sonorous and ordered the students to go back to their compartments.

Dementors were on the train. I could feel Moony rising in me, he could feel something dark coming and he wanted to protect Harry and the children, I could feel him alert and ready to strike.

I quickly stand up when the door open, there was no way I was letting those things near children. I could see Harry in the corner of my eyes; he was starting to react quite badly to the presence of the guardian of Azkaban. I concentrate hard on my feeling of the day, the joy to find my cub again and quietly I cast my patronus charm. The grim came out of my wand. He charged the dementors away. I send him in the corridor and quickly go to check on Harry. He had fainted. I take a quick look at the kid, they were relatively ok, but I had to drive the menace out of the train before I could take care of him properly.

"Take care of him! I'll be right back; I have to take care of those things!"

I stand out of the compartment.

I stopped dead in my track, someone else had cast a patronus, there was a silver wolf charging the corridor, the dementors were nowhere to be seen. A silver wolf. Like Moony. Like me. I've never heard of anyone having a wolf as a patronus. Never. I was dumbstruck.

Who had cast it? It was incredibly powerful; I could sense its magic running all the way through the next wagon. My eyes landed on a girl, a young woman. I was staring at her, she was standing here, proud, I could sense the power radiating from her. Our eyes locked. Oh god, these eyes. Silver eyes. She was standing there all powerful, her long curly blond hair cascading at her side, wand in hand ready to strike, god she was beautiful, and Moony was right there with me, I could feel he was as confused as I was, but there was something else about it, some recognition?

Her eyes were still on me, she was evaluating me. I don't know what her conclusion was but I waked up from my trance when she started talking.

Well, it seems there's no more dementors here Mr.?

Lupin, Remus Lupin, I am the new professor for DADA.

Oh.

Her voice. She casted the sonorous, maybe she was a prefect? But she didn't have any badge. And I didn't know a lot of students who were able to cast a patronus charm at this early age.

And you are?

Oh sorry, Ana Parker, professor.

Ana Parker? Never heard that name before maybe she was a muggle-born.

It's rather unusual for a student to cast a patronus charm, it's quite an amazing piece of magic you just did.

Thank you professor.

Well, I am going to have a talk with the conductor, could you find the prefect and tell them to check on the students?

Yes sir I'll do it.

Fine. Oh and here some chocolate if someone need it.

Thanks professor.

It looked like I already have another student to keep an eye on; this girl must be promising and a powerful witch.

I left her there returning to Harry's side quickly. He was starting to return to the world of the living. He was white as a sheet, he was sweating and cold. It wasn't normal that a thirteen years old boy react like that to the presence of a dementor. There was something wrong.

I waited until he opened his eyes. Those green eyes, Lily's eyes, afraid, there was an apparent terror in his eyes that seems to go deep inside of him. It clearly wasn't normal thing to see in a thirteen years old boy's eyes. It was… wrong. The moment of weakness seems to pass, and I could see that Harry was studying me, struggling with something. I couldn't stop staring, he was so much like James, my little cub, his hair, his nose, and Lily's eyes. I have missed those eyes so much.

"Moo-ey?"

I was dumbstruck. Did Harry recognize me? I could sense Moony's agitation, he was happy, I was happy. I could feel my eyes watering. And I offered my first true smile in ten years to Harry.

"Yes Harry. You remember me?" I asked. I had to know.

"I think I do. It's not really clear, but I think I remember you from a long time ago."

"I was one of your parent's friends Harry; I used to baby sit you when you were still a little baby in diapers."

I heard muffled laugh. I grinned mischievously, how embarrassing for harry talking about him in diapers.

I could see harry blushing. But he offered me a beautiful smile anyway. How I missed him.

"Here's some chocolate, eat it, it'll help you feeling better."

"What was that thing?"

"This, Harry, was a dementor, a guardian of the prison of Azkaban."

"Eat. You'll feel better, and this is for all of you." I said giving the rest of my honeydukes chocolate to Harry's friends.

"Thank you…err"

"You can call me Remus when there's no one around Harry, but I will be teaching you in class, so it will be professor Lupin when we are not in private, ok harry?"

"All right. You knew my parents?"

"Yes harry. I will tell you about them later, for now I need to go check on the other students. We will talk later, I promise."

I get up to live, giving a last longing glance to harry, reluctant to live.

ANA:

I was going back to my compartment when I heard the discussion between the new professor and harry, it seems that Lupin knew the Potters and Harry. So he knew Black too. It seems that I had a new track to explore in Sirius Black case.

"Moo-ey?"

Well it was kind of cute, maybe a nickname. I let them to their conversation, it seems Lupin and harry were very emotional, whatever they were talking about.

I pass the rest of the journey thinking. So if Lupin was a friend of the Potters maybe he knew things I didn't. Maybe I should talk to him. But he believed that Black was a murderer it was not going to be easy to approach the topic.

We arrived at Hogwarts without further incident. The feast was quite uneventful, except for the warning Dumbledore had given about the dementors. A little bit too late if you asked me, we should have been warned beforehand. But Wizards were not always logical it seems.

I was going to wait a little and see how Lupin was, what kind of men he was before I talked to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The patronus

CHAPTER THREE: THE PATRONUS.

The next few days were mostly about classes, and homework, lot of homework, like we didn't have enough last years with the OWL. My first class of DADA was for Thursday. I was impatient to see for myself if what we heard about Lupin was true. It was only his third day and he was already one of the favorite teachers of the school. I heard the third year talking about their first class. It seems that Lupin was a good teacher, and he seems to have a good sense of humor too. It was going to be interesting.

I arrived in the new class for DADA with the rest of my classmate. I don't talk much with the ravenclaw, they are too bookish for me. Well, I don't have a lot of friend apart from the twins and Lee. I tend to be invisible; I don't want anyone putting his big nose into my business. I am a bit lonely sometimes. But I have years of practice now, I know how to be invisible. For the teachers I am just an average student in ravenclaw who doesn't talk much in class. Nothing notable about me. And it was mean to be like that. It's amazing the number of thing you can do under the nose of the teacher when they don't even know your name. I think that even Dumbledore doesn't know I exist apart from the falsified register in his office who says that there is a sixth year ravenclaw whose name is Ana Parker. Nobody in Hogwarts knows my real name.

Until the journey on the Hogwart's express not a single teacher did know that I was powerful magically. I tend to holding back in class. It makes things easier. I probably made a mistake in the train but I wasn't going to hold back when there were dementors around. It was too dangerous, and I wouldn't risk the soul of one of my classmate for the pretext of wanting tobe invisible. The only teacher to know now was Lupin and he was new, so he couldn't really talk about students with the other professors, well I hope he does not.

I sat in the back of the class in the corner as usual. Lupin is already at his desk, he is scanning the class with his sharp eyes. I keep my head down. I will try to be invisible for now. I am tempted to cast a notice me not charm on me, but he is a DADA professor and he seems powerful, he will probably detect it and there will be a lot of questions.

I can feel his gaze on me; it seems that for once I am not invisible. It makes me uncomfortable; I am not used to a teacher knowing of my presence in a class. I put my head up to look at him. His eyes are still on me, for some seconds our eyes locked. There is still something here, disturbing. Amber. Beautiful. His eyes are mostly curious. Mine are maybe a little bit defiant. But I can't help it. There's something that attract me in this eyes.

The class is now full, and he is about to start. His eyes leave me, like he just realizes that there are other people in the room. It is a bit disturbing, I know I made a patronus on the train, but still it is a bit too much, for someone I just met once. I can feel something dangerous about him, but there is also some sickness if I can call it like that. I can feel a bit of darkness, but it's like it doesn't belong to him. It is really strange.

"Well, good morning class, I am professor Lupin, your new DADA professor, welcome to the NEWT level of DADA. I am impatient to see what you learned until now. My colleagues told me that you didn't have a good professor last year, from what I heard, he is still in St Mungo's; I hope I'll do better than he did."

There's some laugh in the class. Lockart was a fraud. Seriously what was thinking Dumbledore when he engaged the man? It was really easy to find out. The books he wrote were a bunch of bullshit; the events couldn't be placed chronologically. And he couldn't cast an experlliamus to save his life.

"So today is a bit of an exceptional class, I heard you never face a boghart before, it's a shame there a least three bogharts in this castle, so today will be a practical lesson and next time we will be reviewing what you have done the last five years so I can plane my class. So who can tell me what a boghart is?"

The lesson was going smoothly, it seems that for now, the professor was faithful to his reputation; he was very good at what he was doing. It was refreshing. I could feel his gaze on me from time to time. I wasn't any better I was watching him walking from one side of the class to another. He was tall, elegant, and he had a way of moving that was forceful and graceful in the same time, it was difficult for me to tear my eyes away from him.

"Very good class. Now wands out, we are going to practice."

The class started to form a line in front of a big trunk in front of the class. I was in the last of the line. The professor gave me a look that was saying he was very curious about what my boghart was going to be, and there was some laugh in his eyes, like if he knows I didn't want to stand out. First class and he was already getting on my nerves. Guh. Like I was going to show him my real boghart.

Yes, anyone with a good practice in occlumency can control more or less a boghart. It depends on what you chose to show to the creature. You can construct wall around your personality. If they are strong enough, you can create different personality for the boghart, and the one in the surface will have a different fear than the one hidden deep in your mind.

I had a bit of time to decide what I was going to choose. It would have to be credible. He already see my patronus, I couldn't go with some arachnophobia.

Half an hour later, it was my turn to pass. I was facing the boghart and let it change into an enormous serpent. I contemplate it for one or two second, it was credible enough for me; I was going to say the incantation when I heard Lupin cleared his throat. I looked at him; he rolled his eyes at me and made a movement of his head in the direction of the trunk. Looks like I wasn't credible enough. I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed, why couldn't he leave me alone.

I let my first wall come down and the boghart started to change. A dementor was now facing me; I shoot the incantation before Lupin stopped me. There was now a dementor dressed with a wonderful pink robe with yellow flowers and rainbow. I stepped aside quickly and let my classmate takes over. Professor casted me a glance, I could tell he was still suspicious about my boghart, after all I didn't have any problem at casting a patronus, but I didn't have any better idea at the moment.

"Can someone tell me what Miss Parker here just did?"

I casted him a murderous glance. Couldn't he just shut his mouth for god sake?

"No one? Miss Parker, could you please explain to the class what you just did?"

It was official, I hated Lupin, he was too good at what he was doing and I already could tell that he wasn't going to leave me alone.

"A boghart use a form of legilimancy to find your fear in your mind, if your mind is strong you can hide it from him and chose to show him something else."

"Really good Miss Parker, fifteen point to ravenclaw."

The rest of the students were passing when I feel Lupin stopped beside me.

"I'd like to see you after class Miss Parker."

"yes sir" I sigh.

I was pretty sure he was going to ask question I didn't want to answer, to bad I couldn't obliviate him right there.

To soon the class ended, and I was facing Lupin. He was leaning against his desk facing me, hands in his pockets, radiating power a mile away. Was he doing this on purpose, seriously I could feel his aura radiating around me. No need to intimidate me, I already am.

"So Miss Parker, can you tell me why you didn't face your boghart like everyone's?"

"I did face my boghart professor."

"I wasn't talking about the serpent or the dementor Miss Parker, I was talking about your real boghart."

"I didn't want to see it professor." I replied defiantly.

Bad option.

"So your telling me that a bright witch like can't face her fear?"

"It seems like it professor."

"You don't look like a coward to me Miss Parker, you can face a dementor without a blink of an eye, so tell me the truth, why didn't you want to face the boghart?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to see it, professor, there are things that are better left alone."

Lupin was looking at me straight in the eyes. I could tell he didn't believe me. Bugger.

"What are you so terrified of Ana?" he asked gently. Was it some concern I could see in his eyes? Why would he care anyway? Nobody cares.

"It is none of your concern, professor and I didn't ask you what your boghart is, so please don't ask." My voice was cold. He was too close to the truth.

"If told you what mine is, would you tell me?" he asked.

Like hell.

"No sir."

"Fine. I let it go for now. But I don't want to see you holding back in my class. Is that clear Ana?"

There was too much tension in the air, it was thick. There was too much things unsaid on my part. I could tell he wasn't really happy about me right now.

"Yes sir."

"Fine, you can go now, good afternoon Miss Parker, I'll see you tomorrow."

I left the room hastily with a quick good bye. I didn't like to be alone in his presence, he was far too intelligent, and I could tell he could see right through me. It was disturbing and annoying. He was radiating power like no one I know but only when I was alone with him. I had seen him at lunch and when he was with people I could tell he was holding back too. When people were around, he was the tired man, with worn closes; he was different, like he was burying something inside of him. This man was a mystery. And I wasn't sure I wanted to solve it. I knew that if I wanted more information on Black and Harry I would have to talk to him at one point or another. But I wasn't so sure I wanted to.

REMUS:

The first week class was finally finished, I was tired. There so many new things to do as a teacher. I enjoyed teaching a lot; there were some promising students in the superior's years. I couldn't wait to see more.

There were two students who were really standing out in my book. There was Harry naturally, and there was Ana Parker.

Harry, because he was my best friend's son, and because there were things in his behavior that were curious. He was really calm, reserved, and shy. He was so different from the little boy I knew. I was starting to wonder what his childhood had been like; I didn't even know where he was during that time. The name I heard on the train was somehow familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it. I still didn't have the time to talk with him; it seems that Dumbledore was always around me, I couldn't approach the boy without Dumbledore appearing out of nowhere. It was disturbing. It seems to me that he didn't want me to talk with Harry. Well good luck with that Albus. You can't stop me from seeing my cub.

Harry's boghart was disturbing too. A dementor.

When I was thinking of it, my thoughts were leading me to Ana's boghart. The two were similar somehow. Ana did control the boghart on purpose, I could tell, I didn't know why, but there was something here. And for Harry, it was a bit similar, except he didn't do it on purpose. It's like the boghart couldn't accede to their worst fear, so it decided to make them relive it. It was disturbing. Somehow Harry's mind buried it so deep into his mind that it takes the appearance of a dementor.

What the two of them were hiding?

I needed to talk to Harry. Without Dumbledore's interference.

As for Ana, the girl seems stubborn as hell. But so was I. I had been curious about her. There was something about her silver eyes. Moony was interested in her, he seems to like her but with Moony I couldn't really tell. When I talked to her alone the first class I have seen her, I could sense Moony rising inside of me. I had looked in the record of the school for her file. There was absolutely nothing special in that file, she was an average student, she passed her OWL with an E in DADA. There was nothing out of place. Except that she could cast a patronus as powerful as mine. If she could cast it like that, it means that she was talented enough to have an O in DADA practice.

And after the demonstration with the boghart and the reaction of her classmate, I could tell she was holding back, it seems they weren't used to her talking in class.

Well for Harry maybe it would have to wait a little. But for Ana's case, I had an idea. It was time for the NEWT classes to learn the patronus charm. I wanted to see her casting it again.

ANA:

Two weeks passed at school, there wasn't anything out of place, the training in quidditch was starting, the homework was starting to be heavy, and Mr Filch was still crazy. Nothing new. The twins and I had played a prank or two nothing serious for now. Luna didn't speak to me at all. I couldn't catch her, no matter how many time I tried, so I had given up, she would talk to me only when she would want to, no doubt about it.

Professor Lupin was a good teacher, his classes were always interesting. He still looked at me with those eyes. I had the feeling he was planning something I wouldn't like.

On Friday when I entered the DADA class, I could feel immediately that I wasn't going to like the lesson of the day. He was cheerful, smiling like he won the lottery or something. Bugger. I cast him a glance that was saying I was certainly not happy.

"Hello everybody," he started cheerfully, "today we are going to study something new. As you all know, this year, Hogwarts has some special guest because of the circumstance: the dementors of Azkaban. I know you already studied them last year. But I have decided that it was time for all of you to learn how to defend yourself against them. So today's lesson will be about the Patronus charm."

I scowl at him. Prick. He was doing it on purpose. And he had the balls to wink at me. I was fuming. No way was I casting my patronus in front of him again. The last time he didn't have the time to look at it properly and it was for the better. I listened to him lecturing the class, like he had found the graal. You are not obvious enough try to be more cheerful, was I thinking bitterly.

I wanted to be invisible and he was going out of his way to make my life miserable. I already had a lot of question from my classmate about the boghart. I didn't want more questions.

The time came to practice. I observed the class for a while, before faking the charm for appearance sake. Lupin has his back on me, maybe I could try to avoid him until the end of the class.

But I wasn't that lucky.

"What did I tell you Miss Parker about holding back in this class?"

I glared at him. There was something mischievous in his eyes. I scowl at him. He smirked. God. That was sexy. I grumbled something under my breath and sigh.

"Miss Parker I am waiting."

I had a sudden idea.

"Maybe I could practice it better if you showed me how to do it professor." I smirked at him. If he wanted me to show him my patronus he would have to show me his.

He raised an eyebrow at me. He looked at me with some challenge in his eyes, daring me, before casting his patronus. The grim got out of his wand. Well for a grim he was absolutely cheerful and crazy; he was running around the classroom agitating his tail. I smiled despite of myself.

"So Miss Parker, what do you think about it?"

"For a grim, your patronus is absolutely crazy professor."

"I must admit that he seems quite happy today. Now, what about your patronus Miss Parker?"

"Professor, I am not sure that it is a good idea for the class to see it…"

"Stop being so stubborn and cast it, I know you can do easily."

I groaned. He wasn't letting me any choice. Well, maybe his reaction would be interesting. I sigh to keep up appearance.

"Expecto patronum."

My wolf got out of my wand. Well it's not exactly a wolf you see. For someone who never seen a werewolf in his life, it looks like a wolf, but for someone who knows about werewolf, well, you can't miss it.

Lupin's face was priceless. He was dumbstruck. Transfixed. He was staring at it, mouth open, but slowly he became white as a sheet. I could tell he was afraid, but I didn't understand why.

My wolf was now pursuing the grim all around the classroom; he was acting like a sick puppy with his new playmate. It was now my turn to be amazed. It was the first time I saw him do that. The two patronus were playing like old friend, like they knew each other. It was very disturbing. Lupin and I were staring at them. They were happily playing all around the classroom.

"That's the first time I see my patronus acting like that," I said.

"You don't say," replied Lupin sarcastically.

And because it wasn't enough, my little wolf started running around Lupin, climbing on his leg like a fucking dog. Lupin and I were staring blankly at the wolf. It was maybe time I regain some control on my patronus.

"Moony, you bloody moron, comeback here!" I whispered so no one could hear me.

Somehow Lupin heard me. If I was thinking he was white before, I think he could compete with the color of the snow, now. Moony came to sit beside me, waving his tail happily. I heard him whispered in my mind.

"_Pack."_

It was really disturbing.

Lupin pulled me out of my thought.

"Did you call him Moony?" he whispered blankly.

"Yes sir."

"Is it some kind of sick joke?"

"What? No, professor, it's just his name, why does it matter what his name is? It's not like I choose it, it was it who told me his name."

"He told you his name?"

"yes, sir, is there a problem with that? I am pretty sure your patronus has a name as well." I said defensively.

"There isn't any problem."Lupin answered me abruptly.

I didn't understand what was the problem with my wolf's name? Was it because he was a werewolf? The professor didn't seem like the kind of person to have that sort of prejudice. Lupin really didn't make any sense to me. First he pushed me because he wanted to see the charm and then he wasn't happy about it, what was his problem? And as it wasn't enough, Moony's attitude was disturbing. It was like he knew the Grim.

There was also something about the Grim too. There was something in my mind telling me it was important.

I was wondering if Lupin would call me to stay behind at the end of the class, but he seems to avoid me for the rest of the time, he was still a little under the water, and he appeared deep in thought. The class ended and Lupin didn't look in my direction again.

What was his problem? He had mention werewolf in passing in class and he didn't seem to have that much of prejudice against them when he was talking about them, so why was he acting like that?

I was pretty sure it was in relation with his own patronus. But he was afraid of something.

That man was really impossible to read for me, I didn't know what to think of him. At first he was concerned, then he couldn't stop putting his nose in my business and now he was ignoring me.

Fine.

Maybe I could do some research on the grim while Lupin was pouting in the corner. I had better thing to do than think about him anyway.

I wanted to contact Black somehow; if I couldn't find any answer around here maybe I could talk to him directly. Yes, I know I am crazy; I want to speak to an escaped convict to satisfy my insane curiosity. But I didn't really have any idea on how to find him, the whole ministry was looking for him and they didn't find him. The dementor didn't know how he escaped their watching. In fact when you think about logically, if they couldn't stop him escaping, and if they didn't even notice him, I was pretty sure they would be as useful as fudge as a prime minister.

I decided to do something I had never done in five years at Hogwarts, I was going to do some research that didn't concern any classes; a first for me. I started a razia in library, taking all I could about Grim and all. There wasn't really anything interesting in those books, just some absurdity about death and divination, nothing to take seriously, wizards are the most superstitious person I know. To sum it up my research about the grim didn't lead me anywhere. It was really tiring.

It was late when I finally decided to leave the library to go back to the ravenclaw tower. I was tired. I knew I was missing something somewhere.

The next week passed slowly, Lupin was doing all he could to avoid me, ignoring me. It was frustrating. I was returning slowly to my invisibility. It was now obvious that Lupin didn't talk about the patronus to any professor. For them I still didn't exist.

Until one morning early in October nothing happened. I was at breakfeast with my fellow ravenclaw classmate, bored as never before when the morning post came. An owl delivered me my morning paper, the daily prophet. I know it is control by the ministry, but hell, information is information. The first page was occupied by an article on Sirius Black, he had been seen in a muggle town not far from Hogwarts, the ministry didn't catch him as usual. But what got my eyes was the little article on the black family. There was an old picture of a ball before the war with all the black family. I could see Sirius on it, he seemed bored, and his picture self was glancing at his family with grimace and disgust. Anyone could see that he wasn't happy to be at this ball. The picture had been taken at one of the family manor, and in the background, you could see a blazon. It wasn't really clear on the picture, but I could see a black dog and what look like serpent. A black dog. Was it a grim?

I didn't finish my breakfeast, in ten second I was out in the hall walking pretty fast in the direction of the library. I stormed in the library, Ms. Pince casted me a dark look. I didn't pay attention to her, I had to find the worst book ever in this library. I had never opened it until now. And there it was : Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. But this is where I could find information on the Black family. The section reserved to them was one of the biggest, with the Potter family of course. Maybe I will looking at it after.

And there it was:

"The most ancient and noble house of Black is a pureblood family who was born during in a short period after the construction of Hogwarts by Sirius Arcturus Black first of the Line. The official story says he was the son of two great wizards, and that he started to make fortune in the name of the Black family. It is rumored that he was very powerful and that he defeated a dark lord in his time. The devise of the house is "always pure". This devise can be interpreted in different manner but it seems that the descendant of the first Black interpreted it as a guide line to conserve their line pure. The Black family since then has been repute to have one of the purest blood in the wizarding world.

The blazon of the family is a Grim and a snake surrounded by the stars of the constellation of Alpha Canis Majory as you can see in the following picture.

The grim is there to represent Sirius who is the brightest star of the constellation, and the brightest in the sky at night. Sirius is a part of the constellation of Canis major and the Grim is the somber creature related to a canine this is why it represent the family. The snake represents the cunning and viciousness of the Family, and it is rumored that there had been parselmouth in the black family line over the years.

As a tradition, the son and girl of the line had been named after the name of stars that belonged to different constellation. The name of Sirius comes regularly in the line. It had not been proved, but it seems that each time Sirius's name appeared in the line, trouble seems to come to the wizarding world. After all the Grim comes as a death messenger."

The text was going on and on about the big name of the family, the pure blood and the genealogies. I made a mental note that Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, and that they were in fact Harry's grandparents.

When you were looking for the different Sirius in the black family it was true that it seems to be problem following their history. And contrary to the actual belief of the wizarding community, the Black was not always a dark family. If I chose a color for them I would chose grey because they certainly weren't white. They're seems to be some holes in their history but I had already discovered the most important thing to discover for now.

Sirius and the Grim were related.

Lupin and Sirius certainly used to be friend if they were both friend with Lily and James Potter.

And Lupin's patronus was a Grim. Lupin's patronus was a representation of Sirius Black. And from what I had seen this little grim was a really happy chap. Nothing sinister about him. And magic never lies. If the Grim was his guardian, he couldn't be evil; it means that deep down Lupin knew that Black wasn't evil.

Lupin could avoid me all he wanted, he wouldn't escape this conversation.


	4. Chapter 4: confrontation with Lupin

CHAPTER FOUR: CONFRONTATION WITH LUPIN FIRST TENTATIVE.

I decided to confront him after dinner two days later. I was discreetly following him thinking he was going to his office, but he wasn't; he was heading to Dumbledore's office and he didn't seem to be happy. I heard him stop suddenly in the corridor, looking around him looking for something. I sigh. How did he do it? He knew someone was following him. I sigh a second time, looked around quickly and transformed into my animagus form. A little black cat with grey eyes was now following a professor in the dark corridors of Hogwarts. This time Lupin didn't detect me. Being a cat has a lot of advantages.

I followed him for a few minutes until he entered the headmaster's office. I couldn't enter so I waited. Waited. Waited.

It was pass curfew when he got out. He seems tired; I had never seen him so tired. He wasn't furious anymore. He had a blank look on his face. He was walking like a robot; there was no grace in his movement like before. He was walking loudly in the desert corridors, his step resonating loudly on the stairs. Before entering the headmaster's office he was graceful as a cat and quiet, it had been difficult to follow him without making any noise. Something was wrong. The blank look on his face wasn't natural. I was starting to suspect an imperious curse with the way he was, and there wasn't any power radiating from him right now, it was buried inside, deep inside. Two hours ago, in the dark corridors of Hogwarts, in the light of the moon, there had been a mysterious aura to him, something dangerous and beautiful. It wasn't there anymore. He didn't seem to be the same man anymore. What Dumbledore had done to him?

I followed him back to his office, before going back to my dorm, it wasn't a good time to confront him, and he was too strange, too different from the mischievous man who was putting his nose in my business.

I didn't see him for the rest of the week end. On Monday rumors were saying that Snape had replaced him in his class. It seems that our favorite DADA professor was sick. I was starting to worry about the man.

On Thursday, he was waiting at his desk as usual, like nothing happened; he seems tired, and pale. He started his lesson as usual. But he wasn't ignoring me anymore; he wasn't taking any interest in me either. I was suddenly like every other students in the class, he seems to have forget about the patronus episode. I was invisible.

At the end of the class came an ideal occasion to talk to him came around.

"Very well, the class is finished for today, I am not giving you any new assignment, and you still have ten inch of parchment to do for the next time. I have something I want to ask. I am looking for an assistant to help me with my extra work; I tend to be a little sick and a bit of help wouldn't be too much. There will be some extra credit for the person who would help me but be aware that I wouldn't favor you in any case. I just ask for some help with grading paper and eventually you will be assisting in a class or two on your free time. I am aware that you are all in a newt level and that you have a lot of work but I can't ask to the students who pass their NEWT or OWL at the end of the year."

"So, any volunteer?"

I don't know why I did but I put my hand up with two other classmates, a Hufflepuff and a fellow Ravenclaw a girl who was making gooey eyes to Lupin. Lupin seems to tense a little when the girl put her hands up, he cast a quick glance to the guys but didn't seem to think anything of him, and then his eyes landed on me. He stared a little, struggling with something like he was looking for something but couldn't remember what.

"Very well, you will stay after, class dismissed."

I packed my stuff and waited while Lupin was talking with the girl and then the guy. He was still leaning against his desk, hands in his pocket, but the power I could sense before wasn't there. It was finally my turn to talk to him.

I looked at him straight in the eyes. The amber seems to have fad away. His eyes were more tern than ever before. I could see he was struggling with something when he looked at me. He looked at me curiously.

"Who are you exactly Miss…?"

I looked at him with big eyes, clearly offended, feeling betrayed, was he playing with me? Like he didn't know my name, he had past the first week of class calling for my name for answer far too often for my taste.

"You don't know my name sir?" I asked a little tense. I was going to say something in the line of "Are you kidding?" with maybe some colorful language but I hold it back.

"Sorry, I have still problem to remember all the name of my student and you seem to be quite average so…"

"Average? You did see my patronus twice already professor." I say.

I didn't understand. Didn't he remember me?

"Your patronus? I don't remember seeing you or your patronus before miss."

Lupin seemed lost. I saw him porting a hand to his head like he had a headache. God, was it a memory charm? He seemed sincere.

"You've seen it on the train professor the first time, when the dementors were attacking."

"On the train? What are you talking about; I was in the compartment with Harry the whole time."

It didn't seem normal to me that he denied it, he was pouching me with not two weeks before about my patronus, and with the reaction he had to Moony it was unlikely that he could act that well.

"No professor you weren't, you got out checking on the dementors, and then you got back when Harry waked up, that was cute by the way."

"I don't remember going out. And what was cute? What are you talking about?"

He clearly didn't remember. And there was something wrong, very wrong about him. I could sense some sickness within him before, but it was now overwhelming.

"It was cute when he recognized you. Don't you remember?"

"Harry didn't recognize me."

Lupin sat in his chair, putting his head in his hand, closing his eyes, concentrating, I could tell he was at war with himself, what I was saying seems to trigger the memory. His head seems to make him suffer. It was clearly a symptom of a memory charm. I didn't know if I could break it. He seems attach to Harry, maybe I could try that.

"Professor, I swear Harry did recognize you, I have seen it, he called you Moo-ey, it really was cute and you seemed very happy at the time."

Lupin looked at me with hope in his eyes. The amber was still tern. It was not normal. Someone did something to him; well I am pretty sure it was Dumbledore.

"Professor, you need to remember, someone seems to have play with your memory, you've passed the first week of the term harassing me until you saw my patronus for the second time, and I have difficulties to imagine how you could forget about it. You seemed to react quite strongly about it."

"Patronus?" he murmured.

"Yes sir." I looked at him. He had his fingers buried his hair. Last time his reaction was epic. Maybe I could try that.

I concentrate quickly and cast the spell, Moony got out of my wand, sniffing around for danger. It was unusual for him, there weren't dementors around, and why was he acting like that? Lupin didn't look up. I putted a hand on his to make him react. And god did I got a reaction. I heard a scream in my head when my skin made contact with his.

"_HELP!"_

It was echoing in my mind. I don't know if Lupin did hear it, but my touch startled him. He looked up.

A flash of recognition passed in his eyes. The magic around him started to raise, a strong wind of magic passed in the room, objects were crashing on the floor, Lupin had still his head in his hand, he was concentrating, at one moment there was a break in the magic I could feel it, like the calm before a tempest. I tensed. I could feel it; he was going to explode with magic. It started to swirl all around him, his desk levitated in the air, the chairs and the student's desks too. God he was powerful. He was going to blow up the class if I didn't calm him quickly.

"Professor, you need to calm down, you are going to alert someone at this rate."

It didn't work. And I certainly didn't want to touch him again. It was too disturbing. I didn't know if it was him that had scream in my head but I didn't like it.

"Professor, you don't want Dumbledore coming to see why you blown up the DADA class."

It calmed him immediately. If that wasn't a proof what was it?

"Professor, are you ok?"

Lupin was breathing heavily. Panting. There was some electricity in the air. He was trembling. It worries me for some second. Then I saw he was furious. And he had a hard time controlling his emotion. I cast a quick glance at the room. He didn't blow it up, but it certainly wasn't clean. I spared him a quick glance and decided to clean up a little while he was calming himself. One of the items that had fallen from his desk was realizing some blue smoke. I paled. Tracking charm. Someone had put the room on watch in case something happen. Something like what just happened I guess. If it was one of Dumbledore little toy I had approximately five minutes to make a plan.

In a quick motion of my hand the room was clean for the most part. The desk was still messy but I did it on purpose.

Still four minutes before Dumbledore point his nose in the classroom.

"Professor, I need you to control yourself, I found a tracking device here and it's broken someone is going to come in less than five minutes, if you want to keep your memory intact I suggest you get yourself together and in control, I can get you out of that one but you need to trust me. Please professor!"

Lupin looked at me, a little lost, but still furious.

He paled a little at the mention of the tracking device. We didn't have time to connect the dot together, we needed to act quickly.

"You will think later Lupin, now you listen to me, you have to play ignorant, and nothing happened, you don't remember anything. Whatever I do, go along with it, someone is coming."

"Ok…" he said a little hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Try to catch me." I said quickly. I could hear steps in the corridor.

"Catch you? What are you…?"

I didn't let him finish, I change quickly in my cat form and climbed on his desk, spilling some parchment that were in the way. I casted him a meaningful glance and quickly jumped on him, scratching him to make it credible enough, and to make him react. He quickly understands and started chasing me on the desk when the door opened.

Dumbledore step in, looking curiously at the scene before him. He casted a quick look in the direction of his little toy. Lupin tensed a little, even though he wasn't supposed to know someone had entered, his back was on the door. A quick bite reminded him he had to play ignorant. He finally grasped me; I keep debating in his firm grip to keep his mind on me. If I let him think of Dumbledore he would be obliviated right away.

His eyes finally landed on the headmaster. I had to let him that, he really was a good actor.

"Headmaster! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he said faking to be happily surprised.

"Ah! Remus I was just passing when I heard some noises coming from your class." Chuckled Dumledore; with his grandfatherly way.

My ass Dumbles, you're just a noisy piece of shit.

"As you can see, this little cat here was causing some havoc."

"Ah! And who this cat belonged to?" he asked politely.

"I have no idea Albus. I think I am going to keep him a little and see if I can find the person who set him free on the castle. This one is a little demon in sheep clothes."

I meowed loudly. Protesting his accusations, I couldn't help it. Lupin chuckled. Bastard. He grasped me by the scruff of the neck. He turned me so I was facing him. He smirked while Dumbledore was looking at the desk. I don't know if it is possible for a cat to pout, but I certainly was. I was defenseless and I hated that. I didn't know if the puppy dog eyes would work on him but I was willing to try.

"Do you need a hand to clean up a bit Remus?"

Lupin had his back on Albus, who was inspecting his tracking device. Lupin grimaced.

"Sure Albus." He replied shortly.

In less than a minute, everything was repaired. Tracking device included. Something Lupin seems to notice thankfully.

"Well, thank you Albus, I am going to keep that one in my quarters until tomorrow, I will see you at diner."

Lupin carried me in his quarters, somewhere near the Gryffindor common room. He putted me on his desk, and sat in his chair, sighing heavily. He casted me a look. I was already sniffing around for a tracking device. I found one on the desk, I pointed it to him. I found another one on the mantel of the fireplace. And put my paw on it. This one stank seriously, it was giving me chills, I meowed a little. It had to do with transformation, it was confusing. I was thankful I didn't change back yet. I pointed the painting to him, this one was obvious. I scratched the door who I supposed was leading to his bedroom.

"Already looking for my bedroom?" asked Lupin.

I looked at him indignantly. He was smirking at me. Again. Did he really have to be sexy while doing it?

I agitated my tail to show him my irritation. I watched as he got up to get a hidden bottle of firewiskey. I guessed he needed it after his outburst. He needed to think, and then there will be a lot of talking.

REMUS:

I was sitting on my desk. I was tired. I didn't understand anything anymore. Everything was so mixed up I didn't know what to think or what to do to make things better. I was confused and my headache was worse than ever. My outburst had let me drained. But I was feeling better. Much better. For the whole week I had feel… empty. I wasn't complete.

The memory had come back to me. Some of them were just modified, other erased. They were dancing in my mind. They were confusing. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Moony who had been absent lately was there in the back of my mind, he was sleeping, I could tell, he seemed exhausted too.

They were tracking device in my class, in my office, and it seems, in my private chamber. Dumbledore was keeping more than a close eye on me. I knew he didn't totally trust me, I could understand that Sirius used to be my friend and that he could have his doubt. But it was more than that. I was pretty sure one of those instruments was here to control my transformation. He didn't want me to speak with Harry and I didn't understand why. He was trying to control my every move. It was too much.

And it wasn't all of it. There was a student in an animagus form in my office. I was pretty sure her form was illegal. I remembered her now. I remembered the episode with the boghart. I remembered her patronus. Today proved me that there was more to her than the eyes let on. Who was she?

She had yet to retransform, she seemed to understand that one of Albus tracking charm had to do with transformation. God that girl was confusing. She was an average student since her start at Hogwarts, she didn't stand out, from what I had seen she was doing all she could to be invisible.

It had taken her less than a minute to evaluate the situation and find a plan. She was observant too. She had understood very quickly that I didn't remember things I should. She was intelligent. She may even have some kind of training. She was an animagus. She was powerful. And the most disturbing fact was her patronus.

It was Moony.

She knew her patronus was a werewolf.

But she didn't know I was one as well. I was sure of it.

She didn't know her patronus was me.

I had never met her in my life before.

It was the first time we've seen each other on that train and Moony was already there.

I didn't know what it means.

And I certainly wasn't in the mood to find out right now. All I wanted to do is buried myself under the cover of my bed and spend the rest of my life under it. I knew it was impossible. But for tonight it would do.

I watched as Ana wandered around my office curiously. Her animagus form was really cute; I couldn't help it but find it funny. She was doing all she could to appear cold and distant to everyone and that cat was a total opposite. To me it showed who she really was. Her cat form was more than curious; she was actually putting her nose in my personal belonging. She could put up a fight with a grown werewolf in her cat form, and I was really impressed. And she could pout like no one I knew. I almost pitied her when she was looking at me with those big eyes. Her silver eyes were still present in this form. She was blond as a human and black as night as a cat, really curious thing.

I grasped her when she started looking in my trunk, she meowed with protestation, and I installed her in my lap and started petting her behind her ear. I knew that as a cat she couldn't resist it, her instinct was taking over. I always found it amusing how people were acting in their animagus form. She was purring, stretching her leg to give me more access. I chuckled.

As strange as it sounded, it really was comforting to have this little cat purring in my lap. Moony was sleeping more peacefully than ever before and I was seriously considering doing the same thing. It was time for diner, and I really didn't feel like going to the dining hall. I called for a house elf. Dobby appeared, I liked this little elf, he was totally crazy and a big fan of Harry, but I was already fond of him. I had made some little raid in the kitchen of the castle since the start of the year, and he was always funny and enthusiastic.

He stared a little strangely at Ana. I think he could tell she wasn't a normal cat. I winked at him and asked for diner and some milk and fish for my new temporary pet. Dobby returned a few minutes later with my command. I gave the milk to Ana. It was making me happy to see that her little cat form was in heaven. It didn't take a lot to make a cat happy, scratch him behind his ear, pet his belly a little, play with him, and give him some milk. It was clearly better than trying to please a woman.

I was eating peacefully when she climbed on my desk, clearly interested by my dessert. I tried to save it but she didn't have any of it. I shared it with her; she did even go as far as licking some of it off of my finger with her little pink tongue. I didn't know her in her human form, but as a cat I was ready to keep her. It was really easy to forget who she really was.

I was calmed now; my mind was more at peace. The night was clear and fresh. I was aware that a student was in my office, and that it was particularly late. But knowing Ana; I did observe her quite a lot; I was afraid that if I let her go, she was going to hide and avoid me for weeks. And it was really illogic, but I liked her calm presence. I wanted to take advantage of it as long as I could. I knew that once she would be back to herself again, she would be all fire and talking. Lots of talking. I had questions. But I needed to think and organized my thought. And god did I need to have a peaceful night.

Taking a decision, I picked her up, fuck it all, she was staying here with me and tomorrow morning she was going to answer my questions.

She meowed loudly. Protesting all she could.

"You're staying here tonight young girl, you are not going to escape easily. Now that I got you, you are going to answer my questions."

I am not sure if it is possible for a cat, but I am pretty sure she scowled at me, before deciding to pout royally. I smirked at her and chuckled.

"I really need to find a little nickname to your little furry self."

She stared at me, debating if I was nuts or no. I probably was. But for my defense, I had circumstances.

"What about LuLu? Your eyes remind me a bit of the moons light, but Luna is a bit too much for a nickname."

Her patronus was a werewolf, her fur was dark as night, and the light of her eyes was like the moon in the sky. LuLu was a good name for me.

I took her with me in my bedroom; I kicked out my shoes and lied down on my bed, keeping her close to my chest. I fall asleep in less than five minutes, my brain clearly not functioning correctly anymore. If it had, I would have realized that I had fall asleep with a student in my bed even if she was in the form of a cat.

ANA:

It was official. Lupin was pure evil.

I was stuck in his arms on his fucking bed.

The little devil had divert my attention with milk and scratching, everything a cat could dream of, and now I was stuck and I couldn't get out of his grasp. The man was asleep and I was in his bed. For goodness sake didn't he have a brain at all?

I hated it sometimes when my instincts were taking over. I was not used to it. I didn't really get the time to get used to being cuddled as a cat, and I had every difficulty in the world to resist it. And now my cat side was thinking that it was way too comfortable in the warm arm of a man I didn't know at all. I drifted off to sleep, promising to make him pay dearly the next day.

The next day, when I waked up, somehow Lupin had cuddled me in his arms like a teddy bear. My mind was clearer. I smirked inwardly, and started to move, making a point to scratch him in order to waked him up. He groaned in his sleep, and tightened his grasp; I meowed loudly getting out of his arms as fast as I could.

The professor was now waking up slowly, staring at me like he didn't understand what I was doing here. It was his fault; he sure as hell was going to remember it clearly. I checked the room, the door was closed and I could transform back quickly. I did. Lupin's face was comic. Like he just started to realize he had kidnap a student in his quarters.

I smirked at him.

"Not a month at teaching and you are already starting to take advantage of your student, professor."

He scowled, and started to stutter. I laughed. He grumbled something under his breath and started to get up. Someone really needed to take his happy pills this morning. Maybe a little cheering charm wouldn't hurt him. I sighed.

"God." He groaned. "You are so much better as a cat."

"I am flattered, professor." I replied sarcastically. He smiled a little.

"I guess you may want to ask some questions about me professor. But I had things I wanted to ask you too, and some things are in my bag, and it stayed in the classroom last night. Oh and I wouldn't mind a shower, guh, I smell like a man, really."

I was rambling a little but the situation was awkward. Lupin sighed and mumbled.

"I am sorry. For yesterday. And I guess I have to thank you for my memory."

"Right. It's ok, I guess, apologies accepted."

"So, professor, when did you become such a good actor?"

He laughed a little.

"It might be difficult to imagine, but I was quite a troublemaker back in my day at Hogwarts. And I often found a way of getting out of detention."

He smirked a little before we began to stare at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well" I began, "I think it is better if we talked after lunch. I guess you know where the room of requirement is?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Room of requirement, two o'clock professor."

And I left him here. I needed coffee. And I needed to have my mind clear for the discussion that was to come.


	5. Chapter 5: proving Black's innocence

CHAPTER FIVE: PROVING BLACK'S INNOCENCE.

At two o'clock I was on the seven floors, the files about Sirius Black in my bag. I was a bit anxious. I didn't know if he was going to take really well what I had to say.

I entered the room; Lupin was already here, in what look like a replica of his office. I guessed he wanted it to be formal after last night. It reassured me in a way. I sat across from him.

"Tea?" he proposed. I nodded. I watched as he poured me a cup of tea, I declined the cream and just took a bit of sugar.

There was an awkward silence. He asked the first question.

"So, you are an animagus."

"That's quite obvious, sir." I replied.

He rolled his eyes. I knew I was being difficult, but I couldn't help it, it was the way I was around people.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Fourth years."

He seemed impressed and surprised as well.

"How? It is quite dangerous things to do, did someone helped you?"

"I did it all alone. Nothing bad happened."

He raised an eyebrow at that statement. He didn't talk for a minute, debating on the question he was going to ask.

"Yesterday, how did you know that it was Dumbledore who would come?"

I cringed. He was quite direct in his question.

"I had reasons to believe that it was Dumbledore who whipped out your memory, and I think he is not as light as he wants everyone to believe."

He wasn't surprised by my statement. I was starting to wonder if he had maybe recovered other memories more ancient that the one I thought were released.

"I want to know those reasons."

It wasn't a question.

"I followed you the other night, when you were going to the headmaster's office."

He grimaced.

"I don't remember going to his office."

I shrugged.

"You seem to have forgotten other things, professor. Any way I followed you. I think you stayed up there about two and a half hour. And when you got out, you were… different. I was even wondering if someone casted you an imperious curse. But I think it was more than that."

Lupin's face was blank.

"What do you mean by different?"

"Before you went up to this office, you were walking silently in the shadows, like it was your home, you were… well it sounds weird, but you were graceful in your steps, it was hard to follow you. And you had some sort of strange power in you. But when you got out of his office, you were pale; tired like never before, you were walking like an elephant, and … something was wrong… about your magic."

Lupin was pale. Whatever it was that Dumbledore did to him, he wasn't pleased. And he looked afraid of something. I wiggled in my chair. He didn't appear to be the type of men to be easily afraid. It wasn't really reassuring.

"Did you have other reasons?" he whispered.

"Yes. And it comes with what I wanted to talk about before you lost your memory."

"Go on."

"It is about your patronus, sir."

He tensed.

"What about it?" he asked a little harshly.

I took out my book on the pureblood family, opened it to the black family and handed it out to him.

He looked at the page.

"You are too clever for your own good."

I didn't take that comment at heart.

"If this Grim is the representation of Sirius Black, who I believe is your former friend, how do you explain that your patronus didn't change?"

"I don't know." Lupin spat out. "And it is none of your concern."

"I know I did poke my nose where I shouldn't, but trust me; you want to hear what I have to say about Sirius Black."

There was anger in his eyes. He wasn't happy about me. I think he really didn't expect me to ask that kind of question, and it appeared to be a sensible subject.

"And what a little girl like you could have to say about him?" he spat.

I took a deep breath.

"I think he is innocent and…"

"You think he is innocent? He is murderer!" roared Lupin. "You don't know anything about him!"

"I know enough!" I replied heatedly.

"And what could you possibly know?"

"I know the magic in relations with patronus never lies. A patronus never lies. Deep down you know as well as I do that he is innocent!"

"And why do you think he is innocent? Tell me!"

I took a deep breath to regain some composure. Lupin glared at me with a triumphant look, like he had won. I glared at him too and took out of my bag my files on Sirius.

I slammed it on his desk.

"Those files come from the ministry's archives. I went there to find out everything I could about him. There is his auror's file."

I putted it in his hands.

"The investigative file made in 1981."

I took out a second file.

"And the file about his arrest."

I took out the last file.

"This is all I found in the archives. All of it. There wasn't any other file on him."

"And so what?" he asked.

"Don't you see it?" I replied.

"I don't see what?"

"There wasn't any file about a trial. He never got one. He was send to Azkaban without the right to defend himself. Doesn't it sound weird to you? Even Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial for goodness sake."

"It doesn't mean he is innocent." He replied harshly. But his hands were trembling slightly, I could convince him, I had to try. He didn't seem so sure of himself anymore.

"I am not stupid, professor Lupin. That's not all of it. Look at the investigation's file. Read it. And tell me that it was done correctly. A five years old could have done better."

He gave me a look, like he didn't believe he was doing that. I let him read it. I watched as he started frowning slightly. He was staring at the diagram.

"Tell me, sir, do you think it could have been him who casted that spells?"

He sighed.

"It is not clear, I don't really know…" he started.

"Ok," I said, "let me help you. Return to the first page."

He did and read it again.

"How many witnesses were there? How many muggles? How many wizards or witches?"

"Twenty-three muggles."

"Do you see their statement somewhere in the file?"

"No, they have…"

"…all been obliviated right away, no question asked."

"I have to admit it is suspicious." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You are too stubborn. Do you see any trace of an interrogatory of Black? Did someone check if he had the Dark Mark?"

"No… but…"

"I am not finished. Take the diagram. See the type of curse it was? If Black had casted it, it would had have to pass straight through Pettigrew, and it wasn't a kind of curse that could do that and still provoked an explosion as big as this one. They didn't find his wand or Pettigrew's wand. No priori incantatem, no proof."

"You think Pettigrew casted it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do professor. And it is not the only thing I have on Pettigrew that seemed doubtful. Next page sir."

He took the last two pages, staring at it blankly.

"Right. Corpses. And so what?"

"God, Lupin for a wizard who's quite intelligent, you are really daft. How many corpses?"

"Thirteen." He sighed. "And watch your language." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I disagree."

He looked at me completely lost.

"I think my question wasn't clear enough. How many full corpses?"

"Twelve." He answered becoming a little pale. Maybe he wasn't that daft.

"What were their injuries, their state?"

"Multiple burns, multiple injuries from the blast effects." He reads.

"Any part of body missing?"

"No." he whispered.

"Now, tell me Lupin, what did they find of Pettigrew's body?"

"A single finger."

"Burned?"

"No."

"Clean?"

"Yes."

"Cut out neatly?"

"Yes."

"Like with a knife?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"So tell me now professor, where is the rest of his fucking body?"

"I don't know." He didn't correct me about my language this time, I noted.

"Precisely."

"Any idea on how he could have escaped?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered. He was stunned. Devastated. Worn out. Heart sick. I pitied him.

"You think he is alive?" he asked.

"I think he is."

"I don't understand. Sirius was the secret keeper…"

I interrupted him.

"Who said that?"

"It is common knowledge…"

"Professor, who casted the Fidelius charm in October 1981?"

"Dumbledore."

"And Dumbledore told you the secret keeper was Sirius, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Look at the last file, his arrest. Look at who signed the paper that sends him straight to Azkaban."

He took the paper, looked at it briefly and buried his face in his hand.

"Dumbledore." He murmured.

"Now, what is his duty as a chief Warlock?"

"The chief Warlock is supposed to make sure that everyone gets a fair trial."

"So tell me, why did Bellatrix Lestrange did get a trial and why Sirius did not? He was a member of the order of the phoenix. If I was Dumbledore and if he had betrayed me, I would have wanted answer."

"Dumbledore knew he was the secret keeper."

I snorted lightly, god he was stubborn.

"It seems to me that he didn't want Sirius to talk. I think he wanted Sirius in Azkaban, I just don't know why exactly even if I have theories. Anyway, when you go into hiding because someone wants you dead, it's common to put the name of the secret keeper in your last will…"

"I never saw Lily and James's will." Said Lupin suddenly.

"You weren't at the reading? It is usually a month after…"

"I know. What I mean is there never was a reading. I think the will is celled but I am not sure."

"How convenient, isn't it? So all you have is Dumbledore's word that Sirius black was the secret keeper. Frankly, I am pretty sure it was him who whipped out your memory last week, and he sends a man to Azkaban without a trial, I wouldn't put that much of faith in him if I was you."

"I need a break." Lupin said.

"Fine." I sigh.

I watched for the next fifteen minutes as he walked around, halting his course from time to time to put his hands to his head, or in his hair, tiring slightly. It was starting to be slightly boring to watch him walk around. I knew he needed to clear his head but it was really frustrating to watch him.

Five more minute and I was going to shot him right in the head, so at least he would stop passing.

"God Lupin you are going to dig a hole in the floor, ten more minutes and I'll bury you in it."

He scowled at me. I smirked. I can't help it. I love to annoy people.

"You know what?" he said.

"No." I replied rolling my eyes at him. "I don't really want to be in your head right now, it may be confusing."

I love sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes at me, clearly annoyed my attitude.

"Of all the things I learned today, you are still the one I understand the less."

"How flattering."

"Where do you fit in all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have files on Sirius? You are a student, you should be worrying about class homework, quidditch, friends, boyfriend… and there you are with a file on a supposed mass murderer in your bag. Seriously I don't understand you. What were you doing in the archives of the ministry of magic? And frankly I am surprised you did get an access to those files. Did get them illegally?"

I sigh, thinking of what I could tell him. Of all the things he had to think about, he had to think of that.

"The ministry might not be aware that they are in my possession, because when I did get them, Sirius Black was still in Azkaban."

"I don't know if it's possible but I think I understand even less. Why were you doing search on Sirius if he hadn't escaped yet?"

"Hum, it is going to sound a little bit crazy, professor. Do you reckon who Luna Lovegood is?"

"What a second year Ravenclaw has to do with that?"

"She is weird isn't she? Everyone called her Loony. She came to see me at the end of last year, she did get straight to the point, she didn't look loony at all, and she told me I quote "You should watch out for Sirius Black.". She adds something I can't tell you that convince me I wouldn't hurt to take a look. So I did go to the ministry, made a copy of the files. The next day Sirius had escaped and the files were celled. I concluded that Luna was a seer."

He was speechless. He walked around a little more. I groaned and scowled at him. He was going to give me a headache.

"Why you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because everybody has secret Mister Lupin, and I am pretty sure you got some too. I may be pocking my nose in Black's case but I am not pocking it in your private life."

"Fine. What do we do now?"

I laughed.

"There isn't really an us there for now, professor, I just wanted answers to some questions you might be able to answer."

"You're telling me you are not finish with questions… it is the last time I accept to have a talk with you, you ask too many bloody questions Ana." He said sternly.

"Sorry, I am a curious person professor."

"I'll try to remember that tiny bit of information in the future."

I chuckled and smile sweetly at him.

"Ok, let's take a look at the situation at hand professor. If my theory is true, and Dumbledore put Sirius in jail on purpose, the question is why did he do that? What does he gain by sending Sirius to Azkaban? Oh and why did he modify your memory about Harry?"

"For Harry, it seems that since the start of the term, Albus had done all he could to keep me away from him. As for Sirius he is the heir of the House of Black, he is really rich as you can imagine but no one but him can have an access to that money. By putting Sirius in jail, you can gain more influence in politic maybe but it doesn't really make sense…"

"Is there any relation between Harry and Sirius, or maybe it is something that has to do with the Black title…"

"Sirius is Harry's godfather." Lupin said bluntly, like something had just strike him.

I sucked in a deep breath; it's crazy how wizard can be all powerful and incredibly stupid. I pinched my nose trying to stay calm. I needed to think a little. Lupin's hatred toward Black had seemed unnatural; the fact that he didn't connect events when they were under his nose was disturbing because he was one of the most intelligent men I ever met. It had taken him only two classes to see right through me. It wasn't normal he didn't see that one from the start.

"Mr Lupin, I got two options there: one you are a bloody moron; two: someone put a completion charm on you and had manipulated you. You don't strike me as bloody idiot so for now I'll take option number two. What do you know of the magical bond between a godfather and his godchild?"

And there it goes.

Lupin collapsed back in his chair, head in his hands, and the magic around him was rising again. I hoped it was not going to become a regular occurrence. Maybe I should advise him to be checked by the goblins. Goblins are pretty good at checking that kind of things. The surge of magic was not as important as the last one. It stopped quickly but I could see that he was tired.

"Oh, god", murmured Lupin, "He is innocent; he couldn't harm him in any way. The bond wouldn't have allowed it, he would be dead or a squib if he had arm Harry."

"Glad we understand each other, professor."

Lupin sighed heavily.

"I think I have reached my limit for today. It will be better if we talk later in the week. I need to think."

"Alright professor, I'll see you later then."

"Oh, Miss Parker?"

"Yes?"

"You are my new assistant."

I scowled.

"What?"

"You heard me you are my new assistant."

"I didn't want to be your assistant; I just needed to talk to you. I have no interest in grading paper."

"It's too late Miss Parker, you volunteered. And just between us I'd rather have you as an assistant than a pet teacher, or a girl who makes gooey eyes at me, even if you do all you can to annoy the hell out of me."

I groaned.

"Fine." I muttered, "But don't expect me to be the little ravenclaw girl who doesn't talk, you told me to not hold back in your class so I will not. Don't complain about your decision later in the year, professor, because it will be entirely your fault."

I slammed the door behind me for good measure. I was pretty sure it was his personal revenge on me for turning his world upside down.


	6. Chapter 6: getting to know each other

CHAPTER SIX: GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER.

REMUS:

I stayed in the room of requirement for a while. I was shocked.

I was now pretty much convinced that Sirius was innocent, and that Peter was alive. I had looked at his auror's file and when I read it I remembered how Sirius was. He would have died before betraying James and Lily. And I could clearly remember a number of time when he had risk his life to save James. He could have killed him or the rest of the little family any time he wanted. I remembered that back then we didn't see much of Peter anymore. He didn't really fight when you looked at it closely and I was pretty sure they suspected me being the spy, maybe sneaky little Peter suggested it. When I was thinking of Peter it was so obvious now, he had always tag along, he wasn't really courageous. And he was a good liar. For goodness sake his animagus form was a rat. It should have been a big warning sign.

Sirius had always been reckless it was so much like him to go after Peter alone, and knowing him there was a possibility he may had have some genius plan about telling everyone he was the keeper to protect Peter. It was how Sirius worked. He was reckless, and always came up with the craziest plan. That was what made him a good auror. With James they had taken down so many death eaters. They were brothers. Maybe not by blood, but by heart and spirit they were. They were like twins.

There were still things to sort out but it was a relief to know that no matter what happen Sirius wasn't a danger to Harry. I didn't know why he had escaped, and I didn't know if he was sane after twelve years in Azkaban. But something big had been lift from my chest. I felt lighter. I longed now for the company of my old friend. I wanted to help him, have answers. But I was afraid. And I felled guilty. So guilty that I didn't believe he was innocent. But like Ana had pointed out, in the last couple of days I had thrown off multiple spells. Memory charms and compellation spells. There were still some memories that were blurred. I was slowly regaining them and I needed time to recover.

I couldn't trust Dumbledore blindly anymore. It seems that the headmaster was playing with our lives for some plan he might have. And from what Ana told me he had done something to me, and I was afraid it has to do with me being a werewolf. When I thought of it now, Moony had been unusually quiet the past couple of day, he had started to wake up since the start of the year, since I had seen Harry. Or maybe it was Ana; he was always close to the surface when she was nearby. I didn't really know. But I was suspicious. I was wondering if it was normal that Moony hadn't talk to me for so long, he was a lot more talkative when I was younger.

What Dumbledore had done to me?

It seems Ana could feel in a way the presence of my inner wolf, maybe it had to do with her patronus. Maybe if she knew… but I wasn't ready to tell my secret to someone I barely knew.

Ana. That girl was damn confusing. But now that she was my assistant, I could keep an eye on her, and maybe I will learn more about her.

It would be interesting.

ANA:

The week passed slowly and was quite uneventful.

I laughed my ass off, internally naturally, when Lupin announced on Monday that I was going to be his new assistant. The Hufflepuff boy shouted me a dark look, so much that I maybe feared for my back for the next couples of weeks. Or maybe not. But the most hilarious thing was the other Ravenclaw girl. She was ready to cry her eyes out because her skills at seducing a teacher didn't work. She then came to me like a little angry cat, wanting to know what I did do to for and I quote" her Remus" to reject her. I would have laughed at her face but I had a reputation to maintain and I couldn't rub it in her face. So I just told her off. Sometimes it was sad that I couldn't be myself.

Lupin and I had come to an unspoken accord that our serious discussion would be kept for later. So I passed two evening in the week in his office, grading boring paper like the good student I was supposed to be. Well not exactly. I made a point to complain as much as I could. But Lupin was patient, polite and had a wicked sense of humor. There was some common ground there, after all I hanged around the twins and I was good at pranks. He knew how to appreciate a good sarcasm, good for him I had a tendency to put out a lot of sarcasm. It's something that comes with having a shitty life. For me and maybe for him as well, it was a way to make fun of something that really wasn't supposed to be. It was a way for me to make my life a little more bearable.

Somehow, all of those little things made up for the long borings hours passed at grading papers. Like I said before, he was an intelligent person, had good references, and interesting conversation when he wanted. He knew a lot on DADA, and was a good source of information I was using shamelessly.

Oh, and I had also discovered his Achill's talon, the man was a chocolate addict. He was worse than a kid looking for his favorite chew toy. If I was honest with myself it was kind of cute for a grown man.

But I wasn't stupid. The man was clearly attempting to bring my guards down. There were hints there and there, for little bit of information. I think he still hadn't understood that I was never going to let it down. I learned it the hard way. Never let your guards down. Never.

REMUS:

She was playing smart ass with me, god she was impossible. Even if she did tell me that she would not hold back with me she was keeping a careful and well-constructed façade. She had let it down a little a few times, essentially to say some sarcasm she seems to love, but apart from that she didn't let slip anything. All I got out from her, I did get it by making observations.

I got to know her a little. I was starting to think that she may hang out with the Weasley twins because I suspected her to have pulled one or two pranks on me but I didn't have any proof apart from a slightly sadistic grin. She was smart. Like brilliant. But it wasn't anything really new. She liked to wear muggles closes when she was alone with me, maybe one of the few things she didn't keep as a façade. And they were frankly out of place at Hogwarts. She wore some sort of baggies that looked like training army trousers, and rangers. She wore sweaters that hung to her form. But she didn't look like a boy at all. Hell, no. I was a teacher, but I was also a human male and it really was sexy as hell. She didn't seem to realize she was attractive, she was wearing it like an everyday things to do. It was obvious she did feel better in those trousers than in her school skirt uniform.

She had a way of moving and behave herself that was strange. If it wasn't for me being a werewolf I wouldn't have notice it. The gracefulness of the cat could be seen in her human form, but she had this edge about her, like she was always ready to attack. It was animal, but it was also something else. She had training in fighting or something, it was in the way she moved. But there was more and I couldn't tell what it was. She was aware of her surrounding as much as I was, and that part was the animal in me. Very curious.

I had tried to hint a few things but I certainly hadn't fouled her. The more reaction I got from her was when I mentioned something about family. She closed up faster than I could blink, if I hadn't a good sight I would not have seen it. In a matter of second the conversation had turned to another subject and she was more closed up than ever before if it was possible.

Disturbing.

But Ana wasn't the only one that preoccupied me. Now that I wasn't constantly checking if there was a murderer around Harry I had observed him more closely.

He had probably been obliviated as well, he didn't seem to remember me anymore and his classmates and friends didn't seem to know either. It angered me, but there was nothing I could do for now. I hoped I could talk to him soon.

I had gotten a hold of his Hogwarts file; I copied it with Albus being none the wiser. His grades were averages and he seemed to struggle to have his grades up. James a Lily were genius, it was strange that their son didn't inherit at least some part of their intelligence. The only area he seemed to excel was DADA. Something that pleased me, but I was sure he could do so much more. Apart from his grade, the only thing he seemed to stand out for was quidditch. I had yet to see him flying but I was impatient. I heard rumors about his flying skills; he certainly did live up to James on that point.

But the most disturbing thing was Harry's infirmary's file. He had been there an abnormal amount of time for quite serious injuries and magical exhaustion. There seems to be some document missing. And he didn't have the normal check out that was done on all students. He didn't appear to have been immunized against common muggle and wizarding diseases. And there wasn't the usual background information on his health. It ringed alarms in my head. I knew there were rumors about my cub's great's adventures that maybe could justified the fact he had end up in the hospital wing, but it was suspicious. There was something hidden there and I was worried about his health. Maybe I should talk to Poppy, she and I were good friend.

I needed to talk to Harry, without Albus knowing. I didn't really know how to do that. Maybe Ana would have some idea, but I didn't really know if I could count on her on that one. She had asked me about Sirius, she didn't appear to be concerned about Harry.

Maybe it was time to finish our little discussion.

I send her a note during class, discreetly, asking to meet her in the same place at the same time than the last time. I was feeling like an old dirty man giving a secret "rendez-vous". It was kind of kinky. It was the kind of thing that Sirius would have done, certainly not old Remus Lupin.

I was impatient and anxious. I had a lot of time to think this week. I had come up with some reasons on Dumbledore's actions; it was mainly because I had remembered a few things that I didn't forget completely. I think they were pushed artificially at the back of my mind. I didn't know Ana enough to tell her everything, but I could tell her enough. It was not like she was going to reveal her deepest secret to me. And I needed to test the ground with her about Harry. With what I remembered I had to be sure of her intentions. I wasn't ready to trust someone again. I could recall a bit of what happen in the headmaster's office, and he was lucky I couldn't do anything about it for now. When the time would come I had a feeling that there will be hell to pay.

When she entered the Room of Requirement, she was wearing her usual muggles closes. I was sitting across from her, hands crossed in my lap; I was certainly calmer than the last time. I didn't think she could drop something bigger than she had the last time. Or maybe she was reserving me something for later. Yeah. Certainly. She probably had a lot more to pull out of her bag. I was pretty sure a file on a mass murderer was nothing for her, she was pretty cool about it, and she was sneaky. I should ask her how she ended up in Ravenclaw; Slytherin would have suited her so well.

There was always something imposing about her. I was an observant man, but I found it amazing that she could have stayed that much invisible. I had mentioned her name once to a few of my colleagues, just by curiosity. I think they didn't have a single idea of who she was. She was the average blond Ravenclaw who sit in the middle rank that no one noticed. I wouldn't have noticed her if it wasn't for the dementor in the train, but then again I think it was not me that noticed her. It was Moony. I had tried to talk to him, but he was stubbornly silent. He just spends all if his free time nagging me about her. She didn't leave my mind. Well, not always. The rest of the time he was nagging me about Harry. And he didn't leave my mind either.

Moony wasn't really talking like before, I could sense maybe his feeling or his though lately. But he had become more present. And I really was ready to strangle him. My mind was split in four. One case for Moony, one for Ana, one for Harry, and thanks god one case for me. Really I had possession of 25% of my mind. Very reassuring. It was a miracle I was functioning at all.

Ana cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, professor."

"Good afternoon Ana."

She nodded and installed herself on the chair. She wriggled a little, unsatisfied with her position until the chair transformed into comfortable armchair. She installed herself comfortably, her legs put across the arm of the chair.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Coffee." She replied. "and chocolate." She smirked.

I can't help it if I love chocolate. She had already laughed at my expense. She said I looked like a kid. I didn't really know how to take that one.

"Right." I muttered.

It was becoming a routine between us.

"So," she started, "Any idea on why Dumbles altered your memory and sent Sirius Black straight to hell?"

"Yes, I do have some idea." I replied. "But I am quite interested with what you come up with."

"Hum…" she observed the ceiling for a few minutes. "He doesn't want you or Sirius Black near Harry Potter, I just don't understand why. You are closer to the subject at hand you must have more answers than I do."

"I think he wants to control Harry, before you ask, yes I think I know why, and no I can't tell you everything. Just know that it has to do with Harry being the-bloody-boy-who-lived. I don't know what he wants to do with Harry. But knowing Albus like I do, it is going to be for his grand scheme for the greater good."

"The greater good?" she asked. "Does he think he is better than anyone that he can control everyone and everything? Does he think that he knows better than anyone?"

"The more I see, the more I think he really does think that."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"I think we have a case of senile dementia." She said sarcastically.

I snorted.

"You know, the worse is that it is highly probable." I replied.

"Probably." She said. "So, what about you and Sirius?"

"I think Sirius ended up in Azkaban because he is a wild cart that can't be control. He doesn't trust anyone lightly, and I think he never trusted Dumbledore, he didn't want him to be the secret keeper and neither did James. He would have raised Harry to be his own person; he would have been too strong to Dumbledore to take control. As for me, the only reason I didn't end up in Azkaban for a reason or another is because I trusted Albus, and because I owe him so much I couldn't imagine him doing something wrong. That is why I believed him."

"You know, professor, I think your mind is so fucked up right now that the possibility that he placed some fidelity compelling spell is pretty high."

"Language Miss Parker."

"Sorry." She said not really concerned.

"You're not sorry." I replied.

"Yep, not at all." She smiled. I sigh.

I was looking for a way to approach the Harry subject with her. I didn't know what to say. Ana was often blunt; maybe she wouldn't be offended if I asked directly?

"What do you think of Harry?" I asked.

"Wow, that was incredibly blunt for you Lupin." She said with some mirth in her voice. "Am I already influencing you?"

The little devil. That was Lulu talking there. Yes I had started differencing Ana the silent school girl, and Lulu the real Ana. Makes it simpler. After all LuLu showed so much more of her true self.

"Language Ana, it is Mr Lupin or Professor." I berated her, knowing it would be useless.

"Er…" she said. "It seems I still have some work to do here."

"It will be useless; Miss Parker, Sirius and James tried for years. So, Harry?"

"Too bad. But I still have hope for you, professor." She said sweetly. "As for Harry," she said more seriously, "There is something seriously wrong with the kid."

Guh. That was LuLu for you. I grimaced.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He ran away from his home this summer. I have seen him in Diagon Alley. He was too thin, was wearing some hand me downs that were ten times too big for him. I don't know where the old coot sends him to live, but I am pretty sure it is not where a kid should be."

"He ran away?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Yep" she replied. There was something in her eyes I had never seen before. I couldn't identify it.

"I don't know where he lives; all I had succeeded to learn from Dumbledore is that he was in a safe and loving environment to grow up." I didn't talk about the ward and the darks creature. I certainly wasn't going to tell her about my little fury problem.

"No offence, professor, but you are a stubborn man. You wouldn't have abandoned your son's best friend that easily. I barely know you, and I can already tell you care about the kid more than anything else."

"Yeah, I did try to contact him, I can remember now that I spend quite a lot of time harassing Albus about it. Anyway, I have Harry's infirmary's file. You might want to see it."

She did take a look at it and scowled darkly.

"Dumbledore had put his nose in there, it is written old coot all over it. Even I have the annual checkup with Pomfrey, and she is a good mediwitch. He had been regularly in her care she must have do it. The files had been taken out. And she probably doesn't remember the diagnostic."

I grunted. This was what I had thought. I wanted to sneak in the hospital wing, or talk to Pomfrey, but it would probably be useless.

She kept going.

"No vaccination whatsoever, no background information on his health, multiple magical exhaustions. Someone doesn't want some stuff to get out. Let's think… ok… one we don't know where and with who he lives, two we don't have any information on his past health, and he never had vaccination, his health has obviously been neglect. Three the boy is to thin, four he wears hands me down, ah yes five he had ran away from home, and six… it's not really objective, but there's something about him he is always aware of his surrounding like he is waiting for something…"

The last part reminded me of her. There was the same way about her. And for a time back then there had been the same way about Sirius. She had close up about family faster than I could blink. But she hadn't signs like Harry or like Sirius. It was strange.

Sirius. He had run away from home at sixteen, he had come up to the Potter's manor, beaten, bleeding, and thin. He was in a pretty bad shape. Harry was thirteen. What does it take to a thirteen years old boy to run away? Frankly I was worried. I had been for some week since I had met him. Well, no, I was lying; I had been worried for the last twelve years, since this night in 1981.

"It's obvious, professor, the kid is not properly taken care of, he doesn't have the minimal health background, he is too thin, we don't have enough to say if he had been abused, but I am not eliminating it for now. And he ran away. It takes a lot to run away. Lots of courage." She murmured the last part.

She was thoughtful. I was starting to get really curious about her background and her family. Her own file didn't state anything out of the ordinary, but she was a pro at not standing out.

"I need to talk to Harry without another Albus intervention. I am getting tired of it. I have every right to get to know my son's best friend."

"Chill Lupin, before you blow up another room. I agree you have to talk to him. You have to find out about his living condition. If it's bad, we'll need to get him out of there. Sirius is still his legal and magical guardian because he never got a trial, in fact there never was any charges pressed against him. Dumbledore can plot all he wants with the ministry; under goblin's law Sirius is still Harry's guardian. But we have to prove Sirius innocence."

"We need Peter." I said. That fucking traitor. I was glad Ana couldn't hear my thought. Her head was already big enough. I was not going to satisfy her with swearing. It would make her too happy.

"How do we find the bloody rat?" asked Ana.

"That's the problem Ana; he is bloody rat in every sense of the term."

She gave me a puzzle expression.

"Mind and form." I added.

"You mean to tell me that he is a rat animagus?" she asked with incredulity.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Bloody morons. All of you. No one told you to never trust a bloody rat?"

I glared at her. She had no right to talk like that. She wasn't there. She didn't know how it was during the war. She was a little baby in diapers while we were fighting for our lives. She didn't know how hard it was to trust someone back then. She couldn't judge us. Me.

She hangs her head, ashamed of herself.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "It was out of place."

I sigh.

"It's alright Ana."

"Anyway, I don't know how to find him, he could be anywhere, and I don't know how I can talk to Harry with Albus breathing down my neck like he does."

"Maybe with little luck he'll come to talk to you. He probably has questions about dementors."

"I am surprised he didn't come to see me about why I didn't let him affront his boghart. It is a dementor by the way." I said smirking a little. I could annoy her too if I wanted to.

"Why do I feel there is a double meaning here? I already told you, that there are things that are better left alone."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know." I said. "But I am still curious about it, maybe there's still some chance I'll discover it."

"Maybe in another life, professor." She muttered darkly.

"Ok, Ana, I think you can go enjoyed the rest of your afternoon, I'll see in class on Monday. We will plan the rest later, once I talked to Harry."

"See you, professor."

She left the room without a backward glance as usual.

ANA:

Thursday came, and with it the DADA class. Lupin was cheerful as always, still annoying, he didn't left me alone, but I was starting to get used to it.

"Alright, today we are going to do a practical lesson, I am pretty sure you will all enjoyed. Today we are going to test your capacities in a duel."

There were some cheers in the class, I groaned inwardly. It was no fun. I could beat all their asses in the blink of an eye, and I was pretty sure Lupin would want to see what I really could do. God there really was time I hated him. Lupin took a glance at me; there was some mirth in his eyes. I was pretty sure his inner old prankster was dancing with joy. I scowled at him. He got the balls to wink at me. Bugger.

"Come on, everyone pair up!"

I looked around, wondering who would want to pair up with me. The ravenclaw girl who I still didn't remember the name was glaring at me. That one wanted to prove herself in the eyes of her beloved professor. God, I hate lunatic girl like her. They are so annoying and predictable. I rolled my eyes at her and let her pair up with me. I could deal with her easily it would not be a problem. Maybe it would even be funny.

I let her start the duel, I wasn't really enthusiastic about it, but she clearly was determined to prove herself. She send me a disarmament spell, I stepped aside and watch as it goes directly in the butt of a Slytherin who cried in indignation. I smirked, at least it was entertaining. She tried a stupefy, I blocked it quickly with a low level shield, and watch quite bored as she send a petrificus totalus. This one ended up on a Gryffindor. She tried various spell who fails one after another. She was getting frustrated.

Lupin passed behind me.

"Stop teasing her Ana, and start dueling." He muttered so only I could hear.

I sigh. And send a little changing color spell to her hair. She didn't notice. I kept going with her skin who takes a delicate blue color to match her robe. I stared at her a few second. I changed her hair color again, to a blond color, conjured a white hat, and transfigured her closes into a white dress. She shrieked. It alerted Lupin who stared at her a few second, trying to control his laugher. He sends me a reproachful glance.

"Miss Aubrey makes a wonderful shtroumpfette Ana, but I would like you to duel a little more seriously."

I scowled. The girl couldn't even block a few color changing spell, if it had been a killing curse she would be dead. I decided to end up this before Lupin gets too annoying and conjured some water on the floor that I congealed. She slipped and ended up on her ass, losing her wand in the process, I summoned it. Three seconds. That's all it takes me to incapacitate her, and it was the slow and really nice way.

The professor sighed a little, it was evident that I didn't took it seriously. Miss Aubrey was fuming on the floor, ready to cry. I didn't like the girl but I wasn't cruel. I change her back to her normal state and handed her wand to her. She didn't thank me, I didn't take any offense, I wouldn't have thank me either, it wasn't very nice. But maybe she would leave me alone.

Lupin paired me up with the best Gryffindor student in the class. I let the guy showed up during a few minutes. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't quick enough and he had a tendency to overpower his spell he was tiring quickly. I dueled him for a few minutes so he could train, there was a purpose to this exercise after all I wasn't stupid, and ended the duel by a quick disarmament spell. He was no match to me.

The guy started saying that he had let me win because I was a girl and that the next time I wouldn't be so lucky. I raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment. Let's them believe I was defenseless it always was more peaceful that way. Lupin glared a little at his student but didn't make a comment either, ha had the decency to respect my wishes and did not attract more attention on me.

If I was honest with myself, and if I didn't mind Lupin discovering I was pretty dangerous when I wanted, I would have asked him for a duel, just to see if I could beat him. The class ended and as usual Lupin asked me to stay behind.

"I am curious," he said, "about your real level in dueling; it clearly was a piece of cake to you."

I shrugged and smiled sweetly at him.

"It is with great regret, professor that I have to tell you that it is unfortunately none of your business."

He rolled his eyes grumbled something under his breath about annoying girl and said:

"Fine. Get out of my sight before I get to tempted to provoke you in duel to satisfy my curiosity."

"Alright. See you professor."


	7. Chapter 7: talking to Harry

CHAPTER SEVEN: TALKING TO HARRY.

Halloween came and with it the first Hogsmeade week end. The weather was cold but it was still a little sunny. I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade but ventured in the entrance hall anyway before lunch. The third years were there with Filch and McGonagall checking their authorization. I spotted Harry and watch curiously as McGonagall told him off. The poor kid wasn't allowed to go to the village with his friend. His permission wasn't signed by his guardians. I was really sorry for him, after all, the wizard village was a great attraction for kids but it was an opportunity. Dumbles was nowhere in sight. Lupin was probably in his office at this hour of the day. And Harry was alone.

"Hey Potter!" I called.

He stared at me curiously. Well it was true it wasn't every day you could see me in the castle he didn't know me. And it was curious for a six year to talk to a third. He stopped in his track and waited for me politely.

"Sorry," I said, "Professor Lupin is probably waiting for you in his office, he asked me to tell you if I saw you."

He looked at me curiously.

"Do you know why he wants to see me?" he asked.

"Not really," I lied, "He just told me that he was hopping to talk to you."

"Oh, ok, thank you." He said.

I watched as he took the direction of the DADA classroom. I had to warn Lupin before he gets there. I change form in a desert area and ran in the same directions, taking some shortcuts.

I knocked and entered without waiting for an answer, he started berating me about politeness but I stopped him.

"Sorry, professor, Harry is on his way, I told him you were waiting for him and that you wanted to talk to him."

"Really?" he asked with a big grin. "Dumbledore isn't around?"

"Nop," I replied. "No Dumbledore for now, I'll keep an eye open for you. It would probably be a good idea to take the discussion outside, it is sunny after all."

He looked like a kid on Christmas day. I chuckled.

"Ok prof, I let you to your little chat, don't mess it up. And don't be afraid of telling him you knew his parents, he will probably be happy."

"Don't you want to come?" he asked a little pleading.

"Er… Harry will be more comfortable talking to you he doesn't know me. And it is between you and him…"

"You could come as LuLu," he said, "It would give me some courage."

I muttered some comment about the nickname. I wasn't used to it.

He was doing the dog puppy eyes. God, men are supposed to be manly and courageous, and not needing women, but seriously they don't have balls at all.

I sigh and agreed reluctantly. He smiled happily and opened the door leading to his bedroom so I could change without setting off the old coot's toys. I jumped on the desk while he closed the door, and installed myself comfortably on the papers he was grading. He glared at me but didn't have the time to push me away as Harry knocked on the door.

I could feel the two of them were anxious. I was watching their interaction with interest. I knew Lupin was a kind person as annoying as he could be with me, he wasn't a mean person. He was a person you could trust. Harry was a little wary at first about the professor; he asked some question about his boghart. I snorted a little inwardly. Maybe I could give a hand at the two of them, so they could relax a little. I started sniffing Harry, he giggled a little because I tickled him intentionally with my moustaches. I climbed carefully on him to not startle him and take precaution to not scratch him. He smelled a little of sickness witch was normal considering his condition. I take advantage of being a cat to make a close physical inventory. Harry and Lupin were chuckling at my behavior as I was climbing on the kid's head.

Lupin presented me a little more formally and warned him about my inner demon, telling the story of how he "cached me". The kid tensed a little at my contact on his shoulder but relaxed after a bit of cajoling on my part. I was being particularly sweet to him but I didn't have to try very hard. He was an animal person and had a calm presence. He must be good with magical creature, I realized. Lupin seemed grateful that I was making an inspection and cajoled Harry into going to the ground with him to take advantage of the sunny weather. I followed them, trotting on right and left.

The real conversation didn't start until we reached the lac. Some of the tentacles of the squid were surfacing; he was apparently taking the sun. Not that it could get a tan anyway. I chuckled inwardly. Deciding to let some space to my professor and Harry I let my inner cat took over and starting playing with the tentacles, I tickled it a little. The squid had always been playful, I had swum a few time in the lac, and had a few contact with the beast. It was just dying of boredom and wanted to play. I liked him quite a lot. Harry was laughing at my antics and joined me with Lupin. This one seemed to know the squid quite well, because he took out of his pocket some sweet. Who could have guess that a big calamari had a thing for sweet.

Harry started to ask how Lupin knew about the squid preferences. I observed him in the corner of my eyes. He had tense but there was some determination. He started to talk about his days at Hogwarts.

"You see Harry," he started, "I used to come her a lot with my friends when I was young. We used to swim in the lac when it was sunny outside and we even played with the squid. It wasn't me who discovered about the squid weakness about sweets. It was your father. James was one of my best friends when I was at school…"

He explained gently to his son's friend that he was a friend of James, and later Lily. I listened quietly as Lupin talked about his youth and Harry's parents. It was entertaining at least. The kid was hanging on his every word. He had a thirst of knowledge about his parents that seem disturbing. It startled Lupin a little. Harry explained it to the professor.

"It is the first time someone tells me something about my parents that isn't about my appearance. All I have heard is that I look like my father, but I have my mom's eyes, and that my dad was good at transfiguration and my mom was a genius in charms. I didn't even know how they looked like until the end of my first year when Hagrid gave me a photo album."

Lupin was outraged that his son's best friend didn't even know all of that until he started Hogwarts. The magic was swirling once again around him. I sigh inwardly. Why couldn't he control himself? Seriously I didn't want the headmaster interrupting this reunion. I climbed on Lupin's lap and started working on absorbing part of the magic. It's a cat's ability. It is said that normal cat can sense when you are sad or nervous, they have an ability to calm down someone. It's the same for me but it has to do with magic because I am not a normal cat. I am part human and I am a witch. So it is kind of obvious.

"You didn't know about James and Lily before you started Hogwarts?" Lupin had somehow calmed down enough to ask the question. I had this feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Er…No. All the Dursley's told me was that they had died in a car accident, that my dad was a worthless drunk and that it was his fault if my mom was dead."

Lupin started an angry colorful tirade about Dumbledore and where the hell he had sent him. Seriously the guy was always berating me for my language and he had a better insult repertory than I did.

Harry obviously didn't understand Lupin's reaction. I nudge Lupin with my head and pointed at Harry. He regained his bearing and sighed heavily. It was under control for now but I was sure that when harry will be out of sight he was going to explode. I understood him perfectly. I was starting to get mad too. There had been some warning. But still. It was taking it too far. The fact that it was the first time that he heard stories about his parent's youth at Hogwarts was sad. It seemed he didn't even know how they looked like until his first year at school, and that until his eleventh birthday he didn't know how they died.

Lupin then explained during half of an hour what happened back in 1981. Well not all of it. He explained how he had tried to have custody, how it was refused to him. He explained about the gift the letters and how Dumbledore didn't even tell him where he was sent.

Harry obviously didn't understood how people and especially the headmaster could have deprived him from one of the last link he had to his parents.

"You mean you didn't know I was sent to my mum's sister?"

Lupin face went blank. I stared curiously. I felt vibrations in the air around him. He was going to lose it. Shit.

I didn't know what it was about Lily's sister that sends Lupin into a catatonic state but it was certainly bad. I meowed.

"You mean to tell me that Dumbledore sent you to leave with that dreadful woman and her pig of a husband? He sent you to live with people who hate magic? How in the hell did you ended up there?"

Lupin's voice was barely controlled. I was hissing furiously. If the kid had lived all his childhood with people who hated magic… I was afraid to even imagine what could have happen to him.

"Well…" stammered Harry uncomfortably. "Apparently they found me on their doorstep with a letter explaining things…"

"What?" roared Lupin. "They found you on their doorstep with just a letter?"

"Er… Yeah. That's what they told me anyway. Found me in the morning with just a letter from Dumbledore…"

"In the morning… he let you on their doorstep in the middle of the night with a fucking letter? Is it even legal to let a one year old in the middle of a November night on a fucking doorstep with a single fucking letter? Didn't he even talk to them? Was he mad? You don't let a child on a doorstep like an abandoned kitten, fuck!"

Lupin was going on and on. Harry stared at him with a puzzle expression. He wasn't afraid witch was a good thing and he seemed even grateful that someone was concerned about him. Lupin was literally losing his shit. He was pacing back and forth. It was good thing we were out of sight of the castle. But I knew Dumbles would be tracking Harry down here soon enough when he'll realized he was probably with Lupin.

He needed to get his shit together and soon. I meowed loudly to get his attention. Harry glanced at me curiously. I knew I was acting a little too intelligent as a cat but we didn't have a lot of time. Lupin appeared to realize where he was and with who. He pulled himself together quickly. He kneeled before Harry to at his level eyes.

"Listen to me Harry," he said seriously, "If I have had the choice twelve years ago, I would have raised you without hesitation, and I would have happily done it. I don't know why the old coot…"

I meowed, that was my line! Lupin rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"As I said, I don't know why our dear headmaster sent you to be raise in hell, but I know that I have known you since you were a little baby and I care about you Harry. If you let me, I would like to get to know you better, and I would like to have the possibility to take care of you as much as I could for now. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure." Said Harry smiling happily. I smiled inwardly. I liked the kid. I couldn't help it. Maybe I could convert him so we could annoy Lupin together…

"And it is going to sound a little farfetched but if it could stay between us it would be better, I have some… reserve about professor Dumbledore right now, and I think he may try to keep us apart. He had done so for twelve years already."

"Ok, I understand." Said Harry a little bit perturbed by the request. "Can I tell it to Ron or Hermione?" he asked.

Lupin sighed and seems to hesitate.

"Not right now, maybe later when we will have talk a little more."

I heard some cracks in the trees behind us about two hundred meters away. Lupin heard it too as he tenses. Harry was oblivious as to why his professor was now hastily getting up. Weird. Lupin had a good hearing. Was he an animagus?

"We don't have time anymore Harry. If the headmaster asks, we have been talking about dementors and the way to defend yourself against them. You want to learn it. Understand?"

Harry nodded and Lupin launched himself on a discussion about dementors and patronus.

Five minutes later, the headmaster stumbles by a lucky chance on his new professor and his favorite pupil. What a shit liar. I was a pro at reading between the line and he wasn't happy about the little chit chat Harry and Lupin were having. He started to rant about how insecure it was to wander on the ground with a killer on the louse and proposed Harry to accompany him to the hall. Lupin jumped in and said they were about to go back. I didn't trust the old man, I was suspecting he might want to obliviate Harry as soon as he was alone with him. Or Lupin. I jumped in Harry's arms. I was going to stuck him like glue, Lupin could defend himself alright, the kid was only thirteen and defenseless when it concerned old meddling and smelling man.

The DADA professor shot me a brief grateful glance. The kid seemed to have understood that his headmaster was somehow not happy about the current situation and was starting to realize something was wrong. He didn't meet the old man's eyes, something I was grateful for. He kept petting me and played a little with me keeping silent on the way to the castle. I started once again to play with his hair. The bird's nest that was taking place up there was just to fun to play with. Dumbles chuckled a little.

"Oh, Remus I see you had kept that cat. He seems to be quite playful, isn't he?"

Lupin's acting skills were amazing. He had kept his cool something I found amazing in the current circumstances.

"I didn't find who he belonged to Albus, and he seems to have a thing for me when he is not throwing thing off of my desk. I decided to keep him for now; it is comforting to have a little bit of a presence in my quarters at night."

I glared at my professor. He was implying I was a male, which I had to admit was quite a good idea but I didn't have to like it. And he had remind me of the night I had spent as a cat in his bed just to annoy me. What did I say about his acting skill again? Lupin was pure evil.


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

This is the chapter eight I hope you will enjoy it. I thank the reviewers and encourage the others who are reading this story to tell me what they think about it.

CHAPTER EIGHT: HALLOWEEN'S NIGHT.

Harry must have realized I was a female during the afternoon because he made a face but had the intelligence not to comment. Once in the hall he joined his friends. The Halloween fest was for tonight. I didn't really liked Halloween. I was pretty sure Harry didn't either. Halloween sucks. There is always something weird happening on Halloween. Harry's first year it was a troll, on the second it was the chamber of secret. So I was going too stuck to him like glue. And if anything was out of place I'll be there to take care of it.

I stayed with the kid all the evening to his delight. I played with him and his friends seem to take a like in me even if the red hair one was a bit wary about another cat as he said. I didn't understand the comment. I brushed it off and take good care at picking stuff out of the kids' plates. I let Harry alone, he needed all the food he could get, he really was too thin. The Gryffindors were protesting to my antics, but the little puppy dog eyes were working like magic. They couldn't resist me and I stuff my face silly until the end of the meal. They were still muttering about unfairness and why I didn't pick up anything from Potter's plate. Remus Lupin was keeping an eye on us during the fest, the wink he sent to Harry and I confirmed he hadn't been whipped out of any memories. Not yet anyway. I could tell he was brooding over what happened earlier. He was keeping himself in check but he certainly wasn't a happy chap right now. My antics were lightening his mood a little. It's just wasn't enough at the moment.

The Gryffindors took me up to their dorm tower. It was when the Halloween bad luck decided point her nose. And as the common expression says: that's when the shit hits the fan.

The fat lady had been attacked by Sirius Black. The headmaster was pissed. Remus didn't know what to think that was quite obvious. Harry and his friends were afraid. There were fifty persons in the corridor and the only person with a brain working was me. No one noticed me as I escaped the kid's arms and ran down the stairs. Lupin was busy gawking but he had enough of a brain to take care of his friend's son. I took the fastest way I would have chosen to flee the castle. I picked up a scent. It smells like wet dog. I thought back about my conversation with the professor. Pettigrew was an animagus, and Sirius representation, who was a dog star, was also a grim. Maybe Black was an animagus too. I didn't really know but followed the scent. It was weird. It was like the person I was following was expecting someone to pick up the trace. But who? Certainly not me. McGonagall? She was a cat but she didn't know Sirius that well. Lupin? He had a good hearing… so what about his nose?

I shook my head to clear my thought. I was losing the trace. Black was definitely good at covering his track. Guh. The man had escaped Azkaban. I shouldn't be surprised. I hissed in frustration. I had lost him. I kept wandering around the castle for a few hours hopping I would track him down but I didn't have such luck.

REMUS:

I was pissed. I didn't think I had been so pissed once in my life. Moony was pissed too, maybe more than me. I didn't really know. I was a bomb waiting to explode.

My cub had been raised by a monster. He had been raised by Petunia of all people and I remembered Lily's wedding. Petunia's husband, whatever his name was didn't strike me as a pacific man, more like a violent one. It had taken us, the marauders I mean, all of our strength the day of the wedding to not hex the hell out of that woman and her pig of a husband. They hated magic with a passion. There was no way they could have raised a magic child fairly. I didn't know the extent of the abuse Harry could have been subjected to. But I knew one thing for sure.

I had to get him the hell out of this woman crutches.

I had one more big reason to hate Dumbledore. He had bumped my cub on a doorstep in the middle of the night with a fucking letter as an explanation. Anything could have been better. And anything could have happen. He could have died of hypothermia, he could have been kidnapped, he could… I stopped here. I hated the headmaster with a passion now. Moony was howling inside of my head. He was worried.

Worried about his cub. And worried about Ana.

Sirius had broken in the castle. I didn't know how the hell he did it. Hogwarts' wards were powerful. And he had passed the dementors. The wards didn't warned Albus of Sirius presence in the castle and he was pissed because he couldn't track him down. I didn't know why he had wanted to break into the Gryffindor's tower while everyone was in the hall. He couldn't have missed that fact. If he was looking for Harry, why did he do that? I had doubt about his sanity after twelve years in Azkaban.

And Ana had decided to play numb and stupid like a rash Gryffindor. I had seen her running down the stairs as LuLu running after what I supposed was Sirius scent. She was totally crazy, and she had me crazy worried. My lost friend didn't know her, I didn't know if he was sane, and she was running after him. What if he hurts her? What if he thinks she was there to capture and deliver him to the dementors? I was fuming madly. I passed pass Snape muttering loudly some obscenities. He gave me a startled look. He was already suspecting me about helping Padfoot in the castle. As if it was possible.

I needed to punch into something, preferably Dumbledore's nose. Moony was happily ok with that though. But he wanted to look for Ana before anything else. God he was an annoying little shit. He was obsessed with her. Well, I was a hypocrite. I was starting to be obsessed with the girl too. She was drawing me in. And she was wandering in the castle. I followed the old coot's orders quickly and started the searching party. Harry was safe for now, I'll talk to him about Padfoot later, and I didn't have the time now.

I looked every corner of the castle, corridors, and broom closet, everywhere. I didn't find her. In the end, the headmaster abandoned the research. I was fuming madly. When I reached my office all the anger that I had built up since the start of the year exploded in me. I casted a silencing spells to not alert anyone. I let out a scream of anger; it had been inside of me for far too long. I had too much reason to be angry about and I had contained myself until now. I started trashing things around the room in pure hatred and rage. I was fuming at Albus, at Lily's sister who was a monster, at me for being stupid, at Sirius for not being here even if it wasn't fair, and at Ana because as much as it startled me I had started to care about her. More than a teacher should care about a student. She was a puzzle, but she had so much life in her it was difficult to resist. She was fiery, attractive in her own way.

I had trash all Albus' toys amongst other things. All his tracking charms were on the floor. I could already hear him coming down the corridor. If he was hoping to calm me down he could always hope. I felt the rage building up again as throw a chair against the wall screaming a good resented "BASTARD!"

Albus tried to calm me but I was too busy destroying my office. I let him think I was mad at Sirius. I contained myself pretty fairly, because I was really tempted to beat his ass. I calmed down half an hour later, I had let out weeks of frustration on my office, I had trash pretty much everything around. I was in for a shitty day trying to tidy up the room. I sank down, leaning against the wall. I was so tired of all of it, and I could tell it was only the beginning.

I stayed here on the floor until six in the morning when there was a soft knock on my door I muttered a vague invitation to enter. I was moody.

It was Ana. I was too tired to scream at her. I just stared at her blankly. Moony and I were happy she was alive and without a scratch on her but I was still mad at her. She was assessing the state of the room. It didn't take a genius to know why I had blown up the office.

"Er..." she said awkwardly. "I guess it was bound to happen, you are stressing out too much professor."

I snorted. She had nerves coming here like nothing happen. I was angry again. She seems to realize that too because she glanced at the door before starting to make her way back to it. I growled. I had enough. The fact that I had let Moony growled at her didn't even get to my head. Shit. She had a way to rub me the wrong way when she wanted.

"Get your cute little ass back there Ana." I growled out. "And try to explain to me what you were fucking thinking about when you ran after Sirius."

I was so angry it didn't get to my head either that it was more Moony than I talking; he was way more obscene than me when he was angry. If I had been sane at the moment I would have realized that I had told my student that she had a cute ass. But my brain wasn't functioning normally anyway.

She cringed. I knew she wasn't used to be told off, but god she was going to get a piece of my mind.

"I am waiting Ana."

"We needed to contact Sirius and it was the perfect occasion, I don't see what your problem is." She answered defensively.

"You don't see where the problem is?" I asked menacingly. She winced.

"The problem Ana," I started slowly, "Is that Sirius has spent twelve years in Azkaban and we don't know if he is sane or not, he could have hurt you. And he doesn't know who you are. You left alone without a warning to run after man who could be insane! Do you know how worried I was? I had looked for you everywhere in the fucking castle!" I was screaming at the end. I had stood up and I was approaching her.

"I am sorry if you were worried about me professor," she said icily, "But I am perfectly able to defend myself, and I don't need anyone to look after me. I have been taking care of myself for years so stop being moody over nothing."

"You're telling me not to worry about you Ana? For god sake, you ran after a wanted supposed criminal who escaped Azkaban and who was one of the best auror of the ministry. And you want me to not look after you? Who do take me for Ana?"

We were now nose to nose. She was furious. God I didn't understand her.

"For an annoying professor who can't keep his nose in his fucking business!"

How could she? She was worse than me!

"You are the one to talk! It was you who came to me in the first place! You who asked questions about Sirius! And wherever you like it or not I care enough about you to look after you!"

"I don't need anyone to look after me I can defend myself!"

"I don't know if you can defend yourself Ana, because you don't want me to know! You're hiding your real capacity! How can I know Ana?"

"Fine! I'll show you! And if I beat your ass down you'll have to leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine! But even if I leave you alone you can't stop me for worrying about you!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I am human and I care about you, you dumbass. Is it so difficult to understand?" I screamed.

"Yes." She said quietly. "Mostly because I am not used to it. Saturday, Lupin, same place, same time."

She started to leave. I stopped her.

"I have not finished. You got yourself in a week of detention with me for disobeying to the rules."

"What? You can't do that!"

"You are a student, and I am your professor Ana. You disobeyed the rules yesterday; you were out after curfew while everyone was in the hall for their own safety. So yes I am punishing you. Maybe it will teach you to be more careful."

She snorted and stormed out of the room. That girl was impossible. Why couldn't she understand that someone could worry about her? She said she wasn't used to it, she said she had been taking care of herself for years… Where the hell did she come from?

I didn't have any answer to that question.

I was exhausted. I didn't sleep at all, I had destroyed my office and now that the anger was gone I felt empty. I just wanted to sleep all day and buried myself in my bed. I sighed. I was lucky it was a week end. I was afraid Harry would pop in my office soon. I didn't want him to see the mess I had done, I didn't want to be afraid of me. He needed to learn I could never hurt him. He needed to learn to trust me.

I passed three hours cleaning the room. It was already time for lunch when I sorted it all out. I called Dobby and decided to stay in my office. I wasn't ready to face the headmaster yet and I didn't want him to sneak in my office to reactivate the tracking charms. I was starting to be afraid of his reaction, I think I had afraid him a little earlier and I didn't want to be whipped out of memories, a compellation charms wasn't a tempting idea either, I needed to find something to protect myself against Dumbledores' manipulations. Maybe an artifact for Harry and I would be a good idea. I had a feeling Ana could take care of herself.

Moony had calmed down. It was a good thing. It was strange how he was so close to the surface lately. Closer than he had been in years. And the closer he got the better I felt. I had never asked to be a werewolf, but losing the capacity to communicate with my inner wolf for years had been hard. It was good to have him here again. And physically I felt stronger. With the description of my state after my little interaction with the headmaster I had started to worry he had done something to my wolf. Moony certainly didn't like the old man, he was always very quiet when he was around. And he couldn't shut up when it was Harry and mostly Ana around. He still hadn't talk like he had done in the train but he was there again.

The full moon will be the week to come I hopped it will go better than the last one. The wolfbane potion Snape was doing would be certainly very useful.

Harry came that evening. I tried to reassure him as much as I could about Sirius but he had heard from Arthur Weasley that he was after him. I focused on stories about him when he was a baby to take his mind of off things.

I wanted to tell him about Sirius but I had realized that if I tried to explain myself it wouldn't end really well. Ana's logic at pointing things out was useful; I thought Harry needed the point of view of someone who didn't know Padfoot. It was necessary to show him that it wasn't just something personal or a simple conviction. Ana was the only person I knew who could prove him by A+B that my old friend was probably innocent and that he couldn't hurt Harry. She had done so for me and I wasn't easy to convince.

Moony settled gently in me as I told stories to my cub. It was good to talk to him. He was so eager to learn about his parents, to know if they had loved him that it was painful to see. He told me about his friends, Ron and Hermione, about his position in the quidditch team. He opened up to me a little, not as much as I would hope but it was something. He had told his friend that I was one of his parents' old friends so he could come without them worrying about his whereabouts. But he told me he didn't say anything else to them.

He didn't ask about the headmaster again. I had the feeling that he had already some reserve about him before the events of the lac. I think he was still processing the new information he had. You didn't learn every day that the man you respected had kept you away from the last link to your parents. I could see it didn't go well with Harry and that he was resentful.


	9. Chapter 9: The duel

CHAPTER NINE: THE DUEL.

Ana made the point to annoy me all week while she was in detention. She was insufferable. If it wasn't for Harry I would have been tempted to throw her out of my class room. Harry started to come regularly in my office before dinner or after dinner depending on his schedule. He met Ana. They got along so well it was scary. I swore she was bringing out Harry's marauders side. It was good to see Harry be more himself than ever before. But god the two of them were terrible. Ana was mischievous and impossible to detect when she was going to pull a prank but Harry had a knack to attract trouble. And some of their prank turns out to be… weird. I got a good laugh when the prank they had plan to pull on me turns out to be pull on Ana herself.

It was good to see Ana let her guard down. She still had it when she was alone with me but less than before. And around Harry I could tell she was herself. Oh she didn't let anything slip out about her but she didn't cover up behind a fake personality. I think she didn't because the two of us had felt that Harry had a second sense to that kind of think. He could detect if she was being fake. It was amazing how well he could read her in such a short amount of time.

The first time he came while she was in detention she got the nerve to say to Harry and I quote, that I was being a moody nosy teacher when I gave my punishment to her. She took a good care to make me appear like a terrible teacher who was being very mean. I scowled at her so much at her fake accusation that Harry couldn't stop laughing at me. I think it was that episode that started their friendship. I now understood why she was hanging around with the Weasley twins. She never got a detention because of their prank but I was pretty sure she was the brain behind many of them, the Weasley were bringing in their creativity. And I am pretty sure I spotted Harry with them on Friday before lunch.

I was wondering if I had created a new terror for the teacher but then I realized I was all LuLu and I decided I shouldn't feel guilty about it. I was being a hypocrite naturally. It was me who gave them the idea of transforming the corridor into an ice rink. I had told them some stories of James and "our other friend". So maybe it was my fault. I think Minerva was getting suspicious, she remembered all too well the prank we had pull at school. Albus was just chuckling happily like the old coot he was, having no idea of what was happening. For the great wizard he was he had a really short memory.

With Friday night came the full moon. And surprisingly I felt quite well. I could have assured my class for the day but Snape was insisting so I let him. I think he didn't like me to close to the children so close to the full moon. Maybe he was right. I had cancelled the last detention with Ana; I lied and told her she had done enough. I hoped she thought that I couldn't stand her being annoying anymore. But in any case, I was better far away from her so close to the full moon. Moony was all too happy to have her close all week and it was getting disturbing.

Moony was happy. He was closer with his cub than he had been before. He craved some physical contact with him. It was part of the werewolf thing. Wolf likes to reassure themselves of their pack with touch. But I couldn't. I was still Harry's teacher and I didn't know him that well. As for Ana, well I was better away from her, I couldn't understand Moony's attraction to her yet. But he was happy when she was there anyway.

It was maybe the fact that my wolf was happy that made the full moon a lot more bearable, or the wolfbane potion, I didn't really know. But I couldn't remember the last time a full moon had been… so easy. So when I woke up on Saturday I felt surprisingly well. I was tired and a little under the weather but nothing I couldn't handle. I was ready to meet Ana in the Room of Requirement. I didn't know what she would pull on me, I was curious. And I hoped I would be fit enough to take what she would throw at me, I had this feeling that maybe, and I am telling maybe she could beat my ass in a duel.

She wasn't here yet when I entered the room. It didn't take the form of my office this time. It was a big room with some weapons on the wall on my right, healing potions on my left and some others thing useful when you are training. There were some books that looked interesting.

The door opened.

"Hi Ana." I said calmly facing her. She was wearing her muggle closes. They were a little bit different than the one I already saw. She wasn't wearing any sweater even if the weather was cold. She was wearing a top that was fitting her quite well and I suspected some kind of protection under it but I couldn't really ask her. She had some kind of protection on her arm. I realized she may be hiding some kind of weapon there. The duel wouldn't be about firing spells at each other. It would be more than that. It thrilled the werewolf in me.

Wizards have a tendency to think that they can win only by using magic. But when a fight turns physical they are useless. My physical strength had been a great advantage for me in the past.

She looked threatening like that. I gulped and tried to refrain my dirty thought. Or Moony's dirty thought. I didn't know.

"Hi professor." She said. "Just a few questions before we start."

"Alright." I answered.

"Is Sirius a dog animagus?"

"How did you guess?" I asked startled.

"The scent I have followed last week smelled like wet dog. And he was really good at covering his tracks."

"Well," I sigh, "It was probably him."

"You could have told me that before." She said scowling at me. "Is he a grim?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." I answered annoyed. "And it didn't come up in our last discussion and I didn't see the point in telling you until now."

"Amazing." She murmured to herself. I stared at her curiously. "It is probably because no one knew he was an animagus that he survived twelve years in Azkaban, and it is probably how he escaped."

She was letting something out in her explanation, I could tell.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked at me with a curiosity in her eyes that I didn't understand.

"As an animagus, when you are in your animal form you don't feel the dementors as much as when you're human. The feelings of an animal are less… powerful if I can say it like that. And dementors can't detect animals. They can't see. They just feel."

"I didn't know that." I said a little bit perturbed. She said that like I was supposed to know. Well I was a DADA professor but I wasn't an animagus.

"I think your old friend may be saner than you think. If he was innocent he could have attached himself to that thought, because it is not a happy thought. That and the fact he could protect himself in his animagus form."

"I think it is the best news I heard in a long time."

She smiled.

"Great," she said, "Now you can tell me for whom he was covering his scent."

There was a big innuendo in that sentence. It was directed at me. I whined internally. She was on to something I didn't want her to be.

"I don't know." I lied to her. In fact he was probably masking his scent because he was afraid I would follow him. My friend. I had to find a way to contact him and tell him I believed him to be innocent.

"Right. Whatever." She muttered.

She clearly didn't believe me.

ANA:

Lupin had been a pain in the ass all week. If it wasn't for Harry I would have strangle him a long time ago. The week had still been nice. My plan to corrupt Harry into annoying Lupin had worked like a charm. The kid was happy and I really enjoyed passing time with him even if he had a knack for troubles. It was like having a little brother.

Lupin gave me the worse core he could find around his class room. I did get that feeling he wasn't ready to forgive me about my little escapade in the castle. For my defense I didn't know he would worry about me. No one before had worry about me like he did that night. I did have time to think about it, and now I understood that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. But it was one of my Gryffindor moments.

But I had to admit that the man could be scary. I was pretty sure he destroyed his office without using magic. His strength was surprising. There was something about him. Since the start of the year I had determined that the guy had super hearing. He had heard thing he wasn't supposed to. Since Halloween I had doubt about his smelling abilities. Maybe he was an animagus. But there was this power I could sense in him sometimes it was there other time it was not. It was frustrating.

When I came into the Room of requirement on Saturday I could tell he was really excited. But I did have questions.

"Hi Ana." He said calmly. He had stopped calling me Miss Parker. I made me strangely happy; it was strange to be called Miss Parker, because it wasn't me. Miss Parker wasn't real.

"Hi professor." I said. "Just a few questions before we start."

"Alright." He answered.

"Is Sirius a dog animagus?"

"How did you guess?" he asked startled.

"The scent I have followed last week smelled like wet dog. And he was really good at covering his tracks."

"Well," he sighed, "It was probably him."

"You could have told me that before." I said scowling at him. "Is he a grim?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." He answered clearly annoyed. "And it didn't come up in our last discussion and I didn't see the point in telling you until now."

"Amazing." I murmured to myself.

If what I read in the book about the Black family line, Sirius was the first since the start of the line to have a grim animagus. If it wasn't a sign of Fate and Destiny, what was it? The guy must be powerful.

Lupin stared at me curiously. The fool didn't read the book. Too bad for him he would have find it interesting.

"It is probably because no one knew he was an animagus that he survived twelve years in Azkaban, and it is probably how he escaped." I explained. I wasn't going to tell him about the other bit of information he could find it by himself.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked at him curiously. If he was an animagus he would have understand what I was saying.

"As an animagus, when you are in your animal form you don't feel the dementors as much as when you're human. The feelings of an animal are less… powerful if I can say it like that. And dementors can't detect animals. They can't see. They just feel."

"I didn't know that." he said a little bit perturbed.

No the guy clearly wasn't an animagus. But he had the hearing and smelling senses of an animal.

"I think your old friend may be saner than you think. If he was innocent he could have attached himself to that thought, because it is not a happy thought. That and the fact he could protect himself in his animagus form."

"I think it is the best news I heard in a long time."

I smiled. True it was good news. But I had another question for him. I had found something there. Lupin was something else. But I was pretty sure he wouldn't admit it.

"Great," I said, "Now you can tell me for whom he was covering his scent." I kept myself from smirking as I studied his face. He kept it carefully void of emotions. But his eyes were giving away something.

"I don't know." He lied.

"Right. Whatever." I muttered. I let it be for the moment. But I didn't forget. I was going to find out what it was about him that was so special. He knew I was curious. I just did have to wait until he let his guard down.

"So," I said, "When do I get to finally beat your ass in a duel."

"Language Ana." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"You should know by now that I am a lost cause professor."

"Right." He said exasperated. "Let's start."

I smirked. He was in for a big surprise. I was in my muggles closes. It's much more comfortable than wizarding one. It's easier to move around in it, so it's better for a fight. I had some protections under my top, better be prepared than sorry. I didn't know the extent of his strength after all.

We were facing each other when he started firing stunning spell to test me. God the guy had power. But I had too. I defended myself for a while, studying him as much as I could. He had this way of fighting you see in people who had fight in the last war. He didn't play around. He was spelling to strike hard and quick. He was lethal and he was an adversary to take really seriously.

I tested his defense by firing some disarmament spell, I tried to pull on him what I had on the ravenclaw girl he chuckled a little and send me a flaming spell. Too bad for him it was one of my specialties. It goes right back at him, ten times worse. He was surprised by the level I was showing him. We exchanged spell for some times testing each other. It got much more serious when he sends me a bones reductor spell. He wanted to play serious? He was going to get what he wanted. I blocked his next spell with quite a powerful shield and summoned water. I enclosed him in a sphere of water starting to freeze him in it but it didn't last, he vanished it with a surge of raw magic that send ice flying everywhere.

I was impressed. It was something Dumbledore could have pulled himself. It was one of my best attacks in magic.

I had unnerved him a little because not a second later he was firing flying blades at me. I didn't know this spell, but god I wanted to learn it. I was running to escape the menace. He was approaching slowly smirking at me. The little shit wanted to test my physical abilities. It was something unusual in wizards. They counted too much on magic. Without wands they were defenseless.

Alright. He wanted to see what I was capable of. I smirked back at him. I escaped the next set of flying blades by rolling on the floor. In a matter of second I was right before him. I punched him in the solar plexus, trying to cut his breathing. But what I didn't know was that he would be so resistant. It slowed him a little but I didn't have the time to stun him before he sent me flying away.

Luckily I was still a cat. And a cat always falls on his feet. I had startled him a little. I took my advantage and tried to tie him in ropes to retard him. By the time I got to him they were gone but I was close enough. I had silver blade in my right hand my wand in my left. I saw a flash of fear in Lupin's eyes when he saw the blade. It gave me a chance to make him fall on his back. In a blink of an eye I had my knee on his chest, my blade on his neck. He didn't even defend himself. The blade made a light contact with his skin.

His skin burned where it had touched it.

I felt stupid. I should have known.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

It all made sense now. The hearing, Sirius covering his track, I understood now. The power I had felt in him sometimes, but it was so faint.

"Shit! I should have known." I muttered dropping my silver knife. The man was terrified. I could understand why but it didn't mean I did know what to say, so I said the first thing that pass in my mind at the moment.

"Fate and Destiny must have laughed themselves silly when they named you Remus Lupin." I muttered. I cracked a smile. God I was so stupid.

It was clearly not the reaction he was expecting. I rolled my eyes.

I saw disbelief in his eyes. Yeah I know, I really wasn't supposed to react this way. I should have start running outside screaming about werewolf.

I studied him for a while. The full moon was last night and it was clear he was more tired than he was supposed to be. I knew a werewolf was powerful close to the full moon, that's when they are the more dangerous even in their human form. Dumbledore had done something to him in his office; he had done something to his wolf. Now that I knew there was a wolf inside of my professor I could felt him, but barely. I could recognize a werewolf a mile away that was part of the family power. There was something wrong about Remus' wolf because I should have known right away what he was when I met him in the train the first day. The old coot must be afraid of Lupin for other reasons than his closeness to Harry because it was now clear to me that he had restrained the wolf inside. And with the show of power Lupin had showed to me it was now clear that the headmaster was afraid of Remus Lupin.

If Lupin was that powerful in the state he was I couldn't even start to imagine how much power he could have. Dumbledore was afraid Lupin could beat his ass. The greatest wizard of his generation, the only wizard who Voldemort was afraid off was scared shitless by a werewolf. How funny.

But it was one more thing on my long list to hate the headmaster. I didn't know the extent of his manipulation on the werewolf but I was quickly becoming furious. I was protective of werewolf, it was in my blood. And he had done something to one I liked. Yes, Lupin was someone you could like quite easily. I didn't like to admit it but the man was someone you could trust, he was funny when he wanted, he could listened to you, and he had good advice.

Lupin was clearly uneasy under my stare. He was afraid. Afraid of my reaction. I was surprised his instinct hadn't kicked in already. And I was afraid of the extent of the magical bond there was on his wolf. I released him, offering a hand to help him. He stared at me like I had grown two head. I sighed.

"I have nothing against werewolf professor. For goodness sake, my patronus is a werewolf. And I think we can discuss about your little furry problem somewhere else, the floor is not exactly what I would call a comfortable place."

He hesitated a little and took my hand, still afraid of my reaction, like I was going to reject him or be repulsed by him. I guess he was used to it.

The contact with his hand startled me. I heard a voice in my head.

"_About bloody time."_

I dropped his hand surprised. Lupin was staring at his hand. And so was I.

"What was that?" I asked. "Did you hear that?"

"I think it was the wolf in me." He said.

He was as surprised as I was. He was still staring at his hand.

"I didn't know it was possible." He muttered.

"I didn't either." I said blankly.

And I knew a lot about his kind. I thought about the time I had touch his hand. I had heard a scream in my head. I knew now that it was his wolf who screamed for help that time. His wolf could talk to me when he touches me. It was the first time I hear of that and he clearly wasn't the first werewolf I met. Amazing.

We were facing each other. Lupin was still tense.

And I had questions. Lots of questions.

"Guess we need to talk." I said.

He sighed heavily. I guess I was getting used to my insane curiosity. But it was justified, I just learned he was a werewolf.

"I thought I would have more time before you find out I am a werewolf. I knew you would find out, you are far too intelligent, I just thought I would have more time than that." He said. He was tired and he was wary of me.

"Sorry to disappoint you professor," I said sarcastically, "but your secret is safe with me, I am not going to tell anyone."

Like hell. So the headmaster knew. But I wasn't going to tell anyone else, he needed to stay at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Ana. I guess you have questions, I know you love asking questions." He said.

He was really starting to know me better.

"Oh yes professor I have a lot of question, because now that I know you are a werewolf, I need to find out what Dumbledore did to your wolf. Because Mister Lupin, there's something really wrong with your wolf, I can tell."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"First you need to understand that I can't tell you everything, but you can consider my ability to recognize and feel the wolf inside of someone as one of the family power I have. And I can barely feel yours. I should have known you were a werewolf and I didn't."

"Family power? I thought you were a muggleborn. Parker isn't a wizarding name."

"You didn't really think it was my real name do you?" I asked smirking.

He rolled his eyes. Of course Parker wasn't my real name. My real name and my affiliations to the clan needed to stay secret.

"I should have known." He muttered. "I guess your real name is part of the reason you put so much effort in being invisible."

"Yep. I don't want anyone to know. And that's all I will tell you about my family. Now about your wolf…"

"When you told me that Dumbledore had done something to me in his office, I had a feeling it had to do with the wolf in me. My wolf doesn't like the headmaster; in fact I think he hates him. And I could barely feel him during the week after the meeting. It's weird."

…

REMUS:

And there I was. It had happened; Ana had discovered what I was. She knew I was a werewolf. And it was like she didn't have a care in the world she wasn't afraid of me. I could tell that in her eyes I was still the same. It was the first time in twelve years that someone discovered what I was. And I think it was the first time I met someone who really didn't care.

I had seen the blade she had in her hand to late. She had been hiding it in her sleeve. I couldn't do anything. She was aiming for my throat and a wound here could have been mortal to me. The silver had burned my skin. She recognized the sign right away. She knew. And after muttering something that looked like "should have known" the first thing she found to say was that Fate and Destiny must have laughed themselves silly when they named me. Seriously she had just discovered what I was and the first things she thought of was a joke.

In the mess I was in I had finally learned that her real name wasn't Parker. Now that I thought about it, it was obvious.

But the most disturbing thing was that she could feel the wolf in me. It was the first time I heard of that. And she could tell there was something wrong with my wolf. I knew there was something wrong about Moony, I had time to think about it. There had been something wrong for the last twelve years. But it was a confirmation.

For those who are waiting for Luna to reappear in the story, I can promise you she will come back later (chapter 11 for sure) I plan on giving her a little more place in the story.

The next chapter will be about Moony ;-)


	10. Chapter 10: Moony

CHAPTER TEN: MOONY.

ANA:

"I think it is about more than the meeting a few weeks ago. It is more than that. Your wolf is too deep inside. Are this tired after every transformation?" I asked.

"It is far worse than that usually. Yesterday was the best transformation in twelve years."

If the state he was in was a good one, I couldn't imagine what a bad one would be.

"If that state is the best you can do I can't imagine what it was before. How much can you communicate with your wolf?"

"How do you know we can communicate with our wolf?" He asked curiously.

"I know; that's all I will say Lupin."

He sighed. I couldn't tell him too much information about me. I was already revealing myself a lot by talking about werewolf with him. If he started to look closer, he could discover who I really was. If he discovered it, I wasn't sure how he would react, because I am not supposed to exist. My family is a myth.

"Not much. He talked for the first time since 1981 on the train. But I can feel him more and more." He answered.

"You didn't talk to your wolf for twelve years?"

"I didn't." Lupin's expression was blank. He didn't let his emotions out.

"And all this time you were alone, aren't you? No friends, no pack, no family."

"No one."

Lupin could do all he wanted to have his voice void of any emotion, the pain was there in his eyes. Amber eyes. So much pain. I couldn't understand the extent on the pain he could have been in. I was only realizing now that this man had lost everything he had that night in October 1981. He had lost all his friends. And he had lost his wolf.

I was starting to be seriously impressed by the man. And I was as furious as I was sad for him. He didn't tell me much, but it was enough. If his transformations were painful and tiring and if he couldn't communicate with his wolf it means it was bad. Like really bad. He hadn't talk to his wolf for twelve years. Twelve long years, it was an eternity. The wolf and the man were sharing this body, they were two entities and they also were one. It was the complexity of the werewolf, they never were alone. Never. A lone wolf didn't survive long. A wolf needed a pack to be strong; he needed to be with his kind, it was essential. The fact that there was a loss of balance between the two entities was wrong. It could kill the wolf. And if it killed the wolf, it killed the man. It was a miracle Remus Lupin was still alive. It made me sick to know that someone could do that to a wolf. Better kill him directly, there was less suffering. It was an act of madness and cruelty to do what they did. I didn't know if it was something Dumbledore could do by himself; this kind of magic couldn't be in his possession. If it was his doing, he did ask someone to do the dirty job. And there weren't many people who could do that kind of job.

"God, how did you survive it is a miracle you are still alive. A lot of men would have shot themselves by now."

"I don't know, Ana. But I am better now. I have Harry. With your help maybe I can save Sirius. And I have you, as disturbing as it sound to you. You are the first person to react like that to me being a werewolf. It is quite amazing actually."

Lupin was better now. It didn't seem like it to me, but well what could I say? The man should be dead. He should have died twelve years ago when they tried to murder him. The curse they put on him must have loosen up when he did accidental magic.

I didn't take the time to think about what Lupin was saying about me. I was too focused on what to do. I didn't knew what it was that bond his wolf to that extent I needed more information so I could help him. Maybe I could try to communicate with his wolf.

"I am flattered Lupin. What's your wolf's name? Does he have one?"

"Yes, he has a name. But I am not telling you."

"Why?"

"I think I will let that surprise for later."

Ok. I didn't see where the problem was, it wasn't really a big deal to tell me his wolf's name. Maybe I could try later. I couldn't read Lupin's expression but he was clearly uncomfortable about the question.

"Alright. I supposed you were bitten?"

"Yes I was. When I was five years old."

Five years old. It was a long time ago. The werewolves who were bitten were different from the one who were born as a wolf. A wizard who was bitten didn't merge with his wolf like someone who was born with it. It generally happens later when the man and the wolf came to a sort of compromise. If He had been bitten at five, it should have happened already. The bond he had must be really ancient. The bond could have been place on him when he was a child.

"Who did it?" She asked curiously.

"Fenrir Greyback." His tone was hateful.

Fenrir Greyback was a strong werewolf, one of the stronger I knew. He was imposing, menacing but he wasn't that bad. Yes he could kill. But he wasn't cruel, and he was good for his pack. I didn't understand why he hated him so much.

"Hum… that one." I said. "Did he teach you?"

"Teach me?" He asked startled. "What could he have teach me? He is a monster."

Oh god. What was the mess I got myself in again? Fenrir had taught all the children he had bitten. Yes he had bitten them for the wrong reason, but he had taken responsibility of them. They were only children after all. There must have been something wrong somewhere.

"Ok, he didn't. I got news for you Lupin, it was Fenrir's responsibility to teach you the laws of the pack. From the moment he bits you, you were his responsibility, he should have teach you. Was he there for your first transformation?"

"No, I was alone."

"Alone? No one was with you?"

"No one."

"They let a five years old boy transform alone the first time? Monsters."

Yes, monsters. And I was containing myself fairly well. A five years old alone for his first transformation. A child who couldn't understand what had happened to him alone, suffering for hours. It was monstrous.

"I will need to have a word with Fenrir." I muttered.

"You know him?"

Shit, werewolf's hearing.

"Yes I do. And contrary to what you think he is not a monster. He just doesn't know shit about politics. He thought for a while that if he bits the children of noble families they would think about the way they treat werewolf. Obviously it didn't work. He is someone you can respect. He is the leader of one of the biggest pack in Europe and he is a good leader. It is not his way of thing to left things undone. Something must have happened. You shouldn't have been alone on your first transformation. You should have been part of a pack. And of what I see you weren't."

"I am not going to discuss your opinion on Greyback, just know that he destroyed my life. But I used to have a pack when I was young. James, Sirius, Peter and I, we were pack. Lily and little Harry came later. But they were my family, they were pack."

Fenrir did destroy his life. I didn't understand. I really needed to talk to Fenrir. It wasn't like him. I'll talk about Greyback with Lupin when I will have more information. No need to talk about a sensible subject without knowing anything.

But if his friend were his pack… it means the wolf had lost his pack. I really didn't know how he had survived.

"It is unusual to have human for a pack. I guess James Potter was also an animagus?"

"Yes. What I am going to tell you needs to stay a secret. I met James, Sirius, and Peter on the train in my first year like a lot of students in Hogwarts. That's when our friendship started. It took them a year to find out I was a werewolf. The lies Dumbledore told me to tell weren't really effective if you looked closer… and James and Sirius were as nosy as you are. Each full moon I was going to the shack outside of Hogsmeade. There's a secret passage under the Whomping willow. When they confronted me I was terrified. But they didn't hate me. They accepted me. And in our fifth year they had accomplished something that a lot of wizard will never be able to do. They became animagus. For me. So they could come with me on the full moon. A werewolf's bit isn't effective on an animagus. It was the best years of my life. We used to run in the forbidden forest. We were pack. You don't know how much I missed those days."

"You did hide something this big from Dumbledore for years. You know, it save Sirius. And I have to say I am impressed by you. I think you are the strongest man I ever met, because from what you told me, you should be dead. Long dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has done a ritual on you; it must be something old and rare. Something Dumbledore couldn't do. I think he knows your wolf is locked, he must have something to do with it, but he hadn't done it. And the list of person who could have done that is very short."

"Locked?"

"Yes, locked. I guess that for you being a werewolf is a curse. It is a curse for you because someone has locked away your wolf, and I think it was a long time ago, even maybe when you were a child. Your transformation shouldn't be that painful and tiring, you are what? Thirty five or something? You've been a werewolf for approximately thirty years. You and your wolf should be in harmony by now and you are not. You should be able to communicate with him; he is your other half. It is like you have been amputated. If you were normal for a werewolf I mean, you would be part of a pack, maybe a leader, I don't know, and you would be strong. Really strong. The transformations would be like a second nature. You have a really high level of magic and half of it is locked with the wolf. You could give Dumbledore a run for his money. He is afraid of you Remus."

"So you know who could have done that?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet, I need to have a closer look at you."

"What?"

"Earlier, when you touched my hand, I heard your wolf in my head. I want to try again."

I felt right away that he wasn't comfortable with my idea. It could help him, why was he so reluctant?

"I don't know Ana…"

"Lupin, if I don't find out what exactly happened to you, I can't help you."

"And how a sixteen years old girl could help me Ana?"

"The sixteen years old girl comes from a family who has knowledge about your kind, professor. If there is a magical bond on you, I can find in the family library how to undo it. Understand?"

"Yes, but I am really curious about your family. Who are you Ana? You know things a witch of your age shouldn't know, you are interested in things you shouldn't care about."

"I can't tell you."

"If you can't tell me how can I trust you?"

"I already told you I can't tell you Lupin, you trusted me until now. I already helped you, and I will continue. So why are you doubting me now? What's the problem?"

"Fine. See for yourself."

"What?"

"Take my hand."

I really didn't understand him on that point. He was willing to talk about his wolf and his problem. He had told me something he hadn't told anyone in twelve years but he didn't want me to talk with his wolf. Seriously the man could be so complicated when he wanted.

I took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. His amber eyes that had fascinated me the first time I saw him on the train. They were the eyes of a werewolf, it was clear to me now. And they were really beautiful. But there was fear in it, apprehension.

REMUS:

The discussion had been tense for me. What Ana was telling me, well, it was difficult to make any sense of it. She knew so much about werewolf, she thought I was powerful, so much that Albus was afraid of me. I wasn't so sure about that. She had told me quite bluntly that I should be dead. I didn't really know why either. And she was defending Fenrir Greyback, the one who bits me. She was defending that monster. He had destroyed my life. After I became a werewolf, I became a monster in the eyes of my parents. I wasn't going to tell Ana this part of my history. But because of Fenrir Greyback, I had lost my family. They hated me. They hated werewolfs. I had suffered so much because of him. She was talking about teaching laws of the pack, like it was a natural thing; I didn't know how someone like Greyback could teach me anything. I didn't understand.

And she was telling me my wolf was locked. She seemed to know quite a lot about bonding a wolf. I didn't know why. I didn't know if her family protected or hunted werewolfs. That kind of knowledge wasn't common. It was the first time I heard you could restrain a wolf in someone. It wasn't a pacific and loving kind of magic concerning werewolfs, I was sure of it. I didn't know what to think.

And now she wanted to talk to Moony and I was terrified. He was my wolf, he was me. And he was also a part of her in a way because he was her protector. Moony had been interested in Ana from the start, and I was afraid of the interaction they could have. How would she react when she will discover it? I didn't know how to interpret the fact that he was her patronus, because I didn't know how it was possible, I didn't know what it means. And the unknown terrified me.

So yes I doubted her. I had learned a lot in the half an hour we talked. I didn't know any wizarding family who knew so much about werewolf. Wizards hated werewolf with passion, but she didn't. I was so confused.

Moony was satisfied. I could felt it. He was happy she knew. He was howling inside of my head like a bloody moron. He was pushing me. He wanted to talk to Ana. He wanted her help, he needed it. His need was overwhelming me. I couldn't refuse him.

I didn't know what to do. So I gave her my hand.

She took it. It was small, strong, soft, warm, and comforting. Moony was purring like a bloody cat. I met her eyes. Silver eyes against amber. They were curious, confident and warm. They were beautiful.

ANA:

The second our hands touched, I felt a mental pull. It wasn't as strong as I thought it would be. It was more like an invitation. It was somehow, familiar. I couldn't explain it. It was warm, welcoming, comforting. It was like Lupin was but there was something more. This familiarity…

I accepted this invitation and let myself being pull in. it was strange. I wasn't in Lupin's head, it wasn't legilimency. It was more profound than that. It was like I was looking right in his heart.

"_You are right little girl. It is our heart you are looking at."_

I knew it would happen, but it startle me anyway. It was not every day you heard someone talking in your head.

"_Our heart? I guess you are Remus' wolf."_

"_Yes little girl, and I have been waiting for you quite long."_

"_I am not a little girl."_

"_No, it is true, not anymore. You are all grown up, but you are still my little girl."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Come and see. You need to find me. I need you. I need your help again."_

"_Again?"_

But the wolf wasn't talking anymore. He was pulling me. But it was faint. I could feel it was difficult for him. But he was right; I needed to find him to help him. So I putted my magic at work, I gave it to him so he could pull more and more. I was progressing in Remus' intimacy. I had never been so close to someone. But strangely it felt warm. I didn't know this sensation. It was new to me.

I followed the wolf's magic, progressing slowly. There was something dark at work there. There was something enclosing Remus' heart. I felt sick. I needed to fight it to find the wolf. I projected warm feeling, concentrating, like when I was casting a patronus. I had a firm grip on Lupin's hand. He was sweeting. His magic was doing all she could to help me. It was a battle. An inner battle.

I passed the darkness, but there was something more waiting for me there.

I had never felt so sick in my life.

It was there, just under my eyes. What they done to this wolf was the most monstrous thing they could have done.

There was a cage. A silver cage of magic. Silver. The magic was so strong. I wanted to throw up. It was containing the wolf.

There was a little grey wolf curled up on himself. His fur was tern; he was losing it in some places. He was thin, so thin I could see his ribs. This wolf was sick. There were multiples burns on his skin, where it had made contact with the cage. Some of them were infected. He couldn't move. The cage was too small. He had difficulties to breath.

The wolf was dying. It was clear. I didn't know where he found the force to pull me here.

I couldn't see his face.

The familiarity was there. I needed to see more.

I passed my hand slowly through the bar of the prison he was in. I touched him. The fur was still soft. I already did touch that fur once. I was sure of it. I knew this wolf. It was there in my hand I could feel it. I remembered this tone of fur. This voice was familiar too.

He turned his head to look at me straight in the eyes. Silver fur, amber eyes, a little patch of white fur above his nose, two patch of black fur on his ear. I recognized him. I wanted to cry.

I was as happy as I was sad. I was sick. I was furious. I was trembling furiously. I was white as a sheet.

I could feel tears starting to rise in my eyes. They were slowly falling down, on my cheek. I couldn't contain them.

"_Moony." _I murmured. _"Oh, Moony, what happened to you? It had been so long."_

"_I see you remember me little girl."_

"_Of course I do. Who did that to you? How can I help you?"_

"_I don't know, little girl. But I need you. I need your help. I need you to free me or we will both dying."_

"_I swear I will find a way to free you. I will find out who did that to you. I swear Moony."_

"_I am tired little girl, I am going to sleep. Help my human. Help my cub. Help my pack."_

The connection broke and I was thrown backward in the room of requirement. It was like waking up from a dream. I was crying and trembling. I was a mess.

It hadn't last long just a few minutes, but it seemed hours to me.

Lupin was looking at me gravely. He was white. It had drained him and I could see he was at his breaking point, and somehow he was still containing himself.

"Ana, are you ok?"

"Not really." I sniffed miserably.

"Come here." He said.

I sat beside him still trembling. He wrapped me in a hug, comforting me as I cried. I didn't know what to think anymore. I buried myself in my professor's arm, sniffing his scent. This scent I already knew. It was so confusing.

"Do you remember me?" I asked pitifully.

"I am sorry Ana, but I don't. Moony does thought. I have to say I don't really understand. Could you explain to me what happened?"

"I am going to try."

"Alright. Come on take this tissue. Breathe a little; everything is going to be ok."

Lupin was muttering some comforting word to me. It was the first time someone comforted me like that. I thought it wasn't really right for a relation between a professor and a student but I didn't care.

I had found him. I had found Moony. It had been years. I was crying because my emotions were too mixed up. I was happy, happier than I had been in years because I had found Moony again. But I was sad for him, and furious. The anger in me was growing each passing minute. The person who had caged my wolf was going to die slowly and painfully by my hand. But it would have to wait; Lupin didn't know what happened that night. I owed him an explanation.

"I did meet Moony once, when I was six years old." I started.

I wasn't going to tell the entire story. I couldn't. Not yet. It was too soon.

"You meet Moony?"

"Yes, on a full moon. A werewolf can't hurt me. Don't worry about hurting me, you didn't. In fact it is the contrary. You saved me."

"I saved you?"

"Yes Moony saved me that night against a dark creature." I shuddered at the memory. "But he got hurt. He needed to be healed; he was going to die if I didn't do anything. So I saved him. And curiously it is probably thanks to me that you are still alive today. I gave you a part of my energy that night, maybe it gave Moony the strength to resist all this years. I don't really know. But I made a promise that night. I made the promise to find him when the time was right. And I found him professor. And he is ill. He is dying once again. You saw him. You are going to die if I don't find out how to heal you."

"I don't know how I ended up meeting a little girl on a full moon and I don't know what you were doing outside on a full moon either… but I saw LuLu. I did." Murmured Lupin. He was broken too. After all it was his other half I was talking about.

Lupin sighed.

"I guess it explains the patronus. So, what are we going to do?"

"I need to look in the family library. It will have to wait Christmas. But I can help a little until I find a cure."

"How?"

"It is quite simple actually. I just need to be there the next full moon, I can heal Moony physically. And I will be happy to see him again."

"Ana it is too dangerous."

"Moony won't hurt me. He can't. You heard him. He knows me. He needs my help."

"We will talk about it later Ana. I am tired; this thing you did drained me."

"I didn't do anything. It was you and Moony; I just helped as I could."

"If you say so Ana."

Lupin sighed.

"You should go. I think I am going to sleep a little."

"Alright professor." I sighed. I was tired too. I had a lot in my head I needed to think.

"So much talking. I barely tested your skill in duel. But I have to admit you surprised me."

"As you did, professor." I smirked.

"By the way, for what do you plan on using those amazing skills you have? Do you want to be an auror?"

"No, I plan on killing my betrothed on my wedding night." I replied sarcastically. It had slipped away. I didn't thought before talking. I faced palm myself mentally. I was so stupid sometimes.

"So I guess you won't tell me. Goodnight Ana."

Thankfully Lupin didn't take my comment seriously. If he only knew it was true.

"Goodnight professor."

I was going to close the door when I stopped.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"The one who did that to you and Moony. The day I'll find him, I'll kill him."

"What? Ana you can't…"

I interrupted him.

"You won't be able to stop me Lupin, ask your wolf, it is well within my right to do so. Goodnight professor."

That night, I did go to the astronomy tower, the weather was clear, the moon was still almost full, it was cold outside but I didn't care. I admired the reflection of the moon on the dark water of the lac. The landscape was amazing from this tower. I could see the forbidden forest, and the light fog that was above it. It was mysterious.

The light of the moon appeased me. It gave me the possibility to clear my thought.

I was happy. For the most part. I was still planning on killing the person who did the ritual. I had heard of it, the ritual I mean. There were a restrained number of people who was in possession of the documents containing the information about it. And there were a really restrained number of people who had access to it. And there was only one family in Europe in possession of those documents. My family.

There was a traitor in the clan. Not really surprising. But if I found him, I would get revenge. And revenge is a dish best served cold.

But now I had found Moony. Over the years I had lost any hope to find him. It was as if he never existed. Ten years ago he had saved me without knowing it. I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't met him. But meeting Moony gave me hope back then. Because it gave me a new possibility. It gave me the strength to live.


	11. Chapter 11: Quidditch match

CHAPTER ELEVEN: QUIDITTCH MATCH.

HARRY:

It was his third years. The first two had been hectic. He had confronted Voldemort twice already, save the philosopher stone and slayed a basilics. He was the bloody boy who lived and he hated that. Why couldn't they live him alone with that? He just wanted to live peacefully but everybody seemed to think otherwise. Well maybe not everybody. He was exaggerating a little.

Last year had been revealing. Celebrity was a poisonous gift he didn't want; it just gave him too much problem. Yes he was a parselmouth but he didn't make him evil, for goodness sake he was thirteen he wasn't a menace to anyone.

The end of the summer had been hard. The Dursleys were, well they were the Dursleys there wasn't much to tell about them. They were bloody bastard that was all they were. He had blown up his aunt Marge. He didn't regret it at all because she certainly deserved it. He hadn't told Hermione, she would have been disappointed and Ron wouldn't have shut up about it. But with it came a whole lot of problems. He had to run away to escape his uncle Vernon, the explications of what he did would certainly not have been sweet talking. He was better far away from him and this hell of a house he had to call home. It wasn't home. It would never be home to him. Hogwarts was home.

But the year had certainly started badly. He had run away and had the scared of his life in a desert street when he saw the black dog. The magicobus had been an adventure and he had met the minister of magic. No it wasn't weird at all. All of that to learn three days later that he had a murderer on his tail. Sirius Black was after him but he didn't know why. Yes he was the bloody boy who lived he knew. But there was something else. Since Halloween it had been nagging him in the back of his mind.

Since his discussion with professor Lupin.

Harry was far from stupid. He wouldn't have survived his second year if he had been stupid. He wasn't brilliant in class but he had a good sense of observation and he had seen a thing or two since the start of the year.

His discussion with Lupin had been enlightening. He had learned a lot of things. First there always had been someone out there who thought about him and worried about him. Lupin hadn't been there but he had tried. And it was what was essential. He had tried for twelve years. He hadn't given up and he was finally there and he wanted to know Harry he cared about him. For him he wasn't the boy who lived he was just Harry and it was something he had wanted since he had entered the magical world.

But Lupin had explained things to him about Dumbledore. He didn't tell him everything. Adults never told him everything. But Lupin hadn't known him for long it was kind of normal he didn't tell him everything but he had say a lot more than anybody before. But he had information his professor did not have. He would have to tell him at one point or another.

With the last two years and the little Lupin had told him, he had come to a conclusion.

He couldn't trust the headmaster anymore. Because Dumbledore knew.

Dumbledore always knew everything and that was the problem. He knew. He always knew. And he didn't do anything.

When it had started to become obvious that it was Dumbledore who didn't want Lupin near Harry things had started to fall into their right places. He had started to think. His head had felt lighter.

First, it was never an obligation that he goes to privet drive; he could have gone with Lupin. Hell he was sure his parents must have taken some precautions, it was war after all. And with the way her aunt was, he wasn't sure his mom would have approved of him being raised with her sister. Lupin description of her mom showed her like a bright women who had her head straight on her shoulder, who was caring. Lupin had told him she loved him more than anything. She had sacrificed herself so he could live. And he had ended up with the Dursleys. It wasn't like her, Remus had told him. He had said his mother wouldn't have approved.

Dumbledore had placed him there on a fucking doorstep with a letter. He was pretty sure it wasn't official procedure for an orphan. His parents must have had a will. He would have to ask Lupin about that. He had been left there for his protection. But the wards didn't protect him against his uncle. Hell, the Weasley's brothers had to save him last year so he could go back to school.

Apart from his living arrangement he had thought back a lot about his first year. It had started with the letters. The first one was clearly addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. So someone must have known. Then Hagrid had introduced him to the wizarding world. He had come on the headmaster's order. He had sent a semi giant to pick him up in the muggle word. He loved Hagrid, he was maybe the kindest person he knew but he wasn't made to introduce someone to magic. He had heard from Hermione that it was usually the head of the houses who did introduce muggleborn to the wizarding world. His friend did have a whole package of introduction he didn't have. They were still a lot of things he didn't know. Hell he was famous and he didn't even knew how his parents looked like before the end of his first year. He didn't even knew who Voldemort was until Hagrid told him.

He had been kept in the dark on purpose. He was easily fooled by appearance; magic was too new to him. He thought that maybe it was his ignorance that had kept him from realizing that the whole stone affair had been organized. It was a plan meticulously prepared from the start.

But it was a shitty plan.

One he could have died that night in the third corridor.

Two, Ron or Hermione could have died in that fucking corridor, the same night.

Three, any student could have been eaten by Fluffy at any time because it was just a fucking Alohomora that was guarding the door that was leading to the fucking three headed dog.

And apart from the dog it was really curious that three third years had passed the protections put by the professors of the school. He could clearly remember he didn't know shit about magic when he did go under the trap. Without Hermione he wouldn't have passed the devil's snare.

All this little plan so he could meet Voldemort. The stone and him in the same place at the same time, it was just a fucking bait for his nemesis. And a fucking test for him, see if he survived. He had and he remembered something he was pretty sure the headmaster didn't want him to remember. He remembered he had killed his teacher that night.

The second year had been worse. He knew the headmaster hadn't planned what happened the year before. It was Lucius Malfoy. But things could have gone better. It could have gone better if Dumbledore had done something about the situation. A second year had found what the monster hiding in the castle was. Basilics were part of the curriculum of DADA and magical creature, it didn't take a genius to find out what sort of snake could petrified someone, after all it was Salazar's monster, and the founder was a parselmouth. But all Dumbledore had done was sitting comfortably on his ass while his student were risking their life, not moving a little finger. What an asshole.

And now it was his third years and he wasn't naïve anymore. Now he understood he had to grow up if he wanted to survive, he never had a real childhood anyway. After a basilics and Voldemort a murderer on the loose hadn't seemed so scary until he entered the train. The dementors had terrified him. He had been glad professor Lupin was there. For once someone had been there.

Sirius Black had been a shadow in his mind until Halloween, the dementors were there but Hogwarts was safe. It was home.

Halloween had been long day. It had started with the impossibility to go to Hogsmead, he had been sad but it wasn't a surprise. But he had gained something much better that day. He had found someone who knew his parents. Yes he had learned about Dumbledore, but it wasn't what was the most important at the moment. Someone cared about him, and had stories to tell about him and his parents. Now there was someone to tell him that his parents loved him, that he had been wanted.

The feast had been fun, Lupin's cat LuLu was a funny cat, he had laughed a lot and it had been a good night until they go back to the Gryffindor's tower. Sirius Black had been in the castle and suddenly in was second year all over again it wasn't safe anymore. He clearly remembered his professor was furious and worried. It was rolling in waves around him, and strangely he hadn't been afraid to see this man furious. He had felt protected.

But there was something he didn't understand, Sirius Black had tried to enter the Gryffindor's dormitory, it was normal he it was his dormitory, but he didn't understood why he had tried when there wasn't anyone in. The whole school was in the great hall. You couldn't miss it when you entered the castle. He was pretty sure of it. So why Sirius Black had tried to enter the dormitory when there wasn't anyone in? He didn't have an answer to that question.

He had started to visit his professor often in the last two weeks, but he hadn't talk to him about Sirius Black, he was avoiding the subject. He was hiding something and he had this weird feeling that Ana knew.

Ana.

That girl was something special, he could tell.

Lupin seemed to like her, and she seemed to appreciate the professor quite well. She loved to annoy Lupin and she had corrupted him into pranking his professor. It had been fun. He had hanged out with the Weasley twin a little more and had discovered that maybe he had inherited his father's talent at pranking. He just had a knack for troubles. But Ana knew things about him and about Lupin. About him it was just little hint there and there, nothing much, but she seemed to like him. For Lupin it was obvious. The first week had been playful, there had been something about the detention, Lupin was mad at her when he had given her the week of detention, he just didn't really knew why. But things had been playful. But now they were at each other throat for something. There had been tension all week in Lupin's office. He had heard them yelling at each other before he entered the room once. She was supposed to be his professor's assistant but the relation they had certainly wasn't something he had seen between a teacher and a student. It was weird. . Ana wanted something Lupin didn't want to give her. So she knew something about Lupin, but what was it? He had no idea.

So he was going to play low profile, as always, and see if he could figure out what was happening. He didn't mind passing a lot of time with these two anyway, Ana was a bit like having a big sister would have been. It was a good feeling.

Until there was something new, he had quidditch to focus on. The match was for the day after and the weather promised to be shitty, so he had clearly other things to worry about.

REMUS:

She was impossible. Again. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know what to think about Ana anymore. I had wanted to know what it was about her that was so special, but now I wasn't so sure anymore. I didn't know if I could trust her. She had revealed things that had made me doubt her. When she had left the Room of requirement, she had looked scary; her eyes were screaming murder and revenge. At that moment, I had been scared of her. And it had me wondering who the fuck she really was.

Oh, I did ask. She didn't want to answer. It wasn't like I expected an answer anyway, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to know.

She knew a lot about werewolf, she knew Fenrir Greyback quite well, and she knew Moony. And I didn't know how it was possible. I had looked into Filch office to see if I could find the marauder's map, I didn't found it, and so I had no way to find out what her real name was. I was in an impasse.

She wanted to heal Moony. I had nothing against that. It was just that she wanted to heal him directly; she wanted to be there for the next full moon. And there was no way I would let her do that.

Fuck she was crazy. I was on the verge of insanity.

Moony didn't talk to me; all he had said was that I should shut up and agree because we needed her. Oh and he was perfectly ok with murdering someone, but it was Moony anyway. For him she had every right to murder someone. There was time like that when I didn't understand my inner wolf. He was happy she knew; he was like fucking puppy when she was there but he was angry at me because I was angry at Ana. Apparently I didn't have the right to be angry myself. But I was.

We had been screaming at each other a few times during the week. Harry had noticed the tension, difficult to miss it anyway. He hadn't comment. He had tried to bring up Sirius Black in the conversation I had changed the subject every time he tried. Ana had been snickering at me; she wasn't helping me at all. I was sure he would insist again, he was like his mother on that one, when he wanted answer he wasn't letting go until he had them. He had noticed something was up anyway, he knew Ana and I were hiding something. Difficult to miss it anyway.

It was a shitty mess.

But I would think about it later. Today it was Saturday. No Ana to annoy me today. Today it was Harry's day. It was quidditch.

I was heading for the quidditch pitch in the rainy weather. A storm was coming. It really was shitty condition for a match. I didn't like it. I had a feeling something was going to happen. Moony was agitated, his instincts were kicking in, he was still weak but he wasn't deaf and blind. There was something around that wasn't normal.

Three hours later I was heading for the hospital wing. What a shitty day. God I hated dementors. The match had started quite well, the weather was shitty but it was still quidditch, Harry was after the snitch when the dementors came to the pitch. He had fall from his nimbus and was in the hospital wing. I had caught a glimpse of black fur when I was driving the dementors away. Sirius had been there all that time and I hadn't seen him, but I was pretty sure he had seen my patronus. But I didn't have the time to run after him, there was too much dementors and Harry was on the ground unconscious. Shit. I didn't know if this week could get any shittier than it already had been.

Where was Ana when I needed her?

ANA:

I was being moody and angry in my common room when I heard the students coming back from the quidditch match. Hufflepuff had won, I found it surprising until I learned that Harry had fall down from his broom when the dementors came. I swore under my breath. Fucking dementors. There was probably the whole quidditch team of Gryffindor in the hospital wing, so I couldn't go there directly. I muttered some obscenities under my breath.

I was in a shitty mood. I had been tanning Lupin all week about healing Moony on a full moon, but the man was so stubborn, he wasn't given up. He was constantly asking questions about my family. I understood. He wanted answer. But god I just wanted to help him, couldn't he give in just once? For goodness sake he was dying. It hurt me that he didn't trust me or his wolf.

I was still mumbling to myself when Luna entered the common room. Her usual pale cheeks were red and she was out of breath. I knew instantly she was looking for me. It was in her eyes. Loony Luna wasn't there at the moment.

"Luna," I called, "over there!"

She came to me hurrying up between the tables; I had forgotten how small she was.

"What is it?" I asked when she came within hearing distance.

"You won't find him today but there's something that can help you, west side of the pitch near the exit. I don't have the exact localization but there's something here."

I swore loudly again, she was cold, she was shivering. She was going to be sick if she stayed like that. God, blond girl don't have brain I swear.

"Go changed yourself into something dry Luna, you are going to be sick, and stay near the fire if you don't want to run a fever for the next forty eight hour, Harry is already in the hospital wing, I don't need you to join him."

"But what if…" she started.

"Shut the fuck up and do as I say, whatever it is I have to find, I will find it. Now go get something dry before I get mad."

"Yes mum," she said rolling her eyes at me. I smirked.

"Good girl." I replied.

I watch as she climbed the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, and decided I liked Luna. Maybe if she quit acting loony I could corrupt her. Annoying Lupin was becoming my favorite pass time.

I took a look at the window as I passed the door to head out in the corridor. I had to hurry the fuck up if I wanted to find a trace of Sirius out there; the rain was washing all out. I didn't have the time to change. I headed out in my training outfit, meaning I didn't have anything else than a top on me. Just fucking great I thought. I hated rain with a passion. I was a cat and a cat it doesn't like water. If I wanted to go to the pitch at this hours after dementors invaded the school ground I would have to go in my animagus form. Just fucking great.

I got out in the rain and wind by passing through a window, I pray for it to stay open for me to come back. I changed as I passed the window. I was soaked in a minute, my fur was wet, and it was cold. I hated that. I was sure I looked particularly pitiful in the state I was. The wind wasn't much helping either.

What did I say earlier? That I liked Luna? She could go to hell; I hated being wet in my cat form.

I arrived to the pitch. The west side was the one near the forbidden forest. Now I just had to find something. I just didn't know what. I couldn't smell anything; the rain had washed all away. I started searching near the exit. It had the only advantage to be sheltered from the wind. And it was my luck, because stuck between the bench and a nail, there were some dog hairs. They were black and they smelled bad. There wasn't any black dog I knew of at Hogwarts apart from Sirius, and he probably hadn't showered in the last couple of month so it was his. I transformed and took it in my hand. I could work with that. But not today. Black could stay in the rain all he wanted, I was going to dry myself, eat something hot and plan before I ran after him. It was my chance, no need to screw it up. And looking in the dark night in the fucking rain for a black dog who didn't want to be found was just useless.

I summoned a little box to put the fur in it, and headed back to the castle in human form. I walked along the forbidden forest, forming a plan in my head. I will have to talk to Lupin about that; see how we could approach Sirius without him running away.

I walked in the corridors of the castle, frizzing my ass of, I needed to see Lupin, and then I was going to hide in my bed for the rest of the day. I opened his office door without knocking; I wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Ana…" he started.

"I am not in the mood for your shit, Lupin, so shut up and listen."

He scowled darkly.

I had a break down when I discovered he was Moony, I had cried on his shoulder, I had showed weakness. I never showed weakness, it was the first time I did in front of someone. Moony was a sensible subject for me and Lupin had to rub salt in the wound, as a result we had been at each other throat all week, we had argued, screamed and all that shit. I had said all I had to say, now I was done, I had enough, if he didn't want to trust me it was his loss. I didn't sit and faced him. I was in a shitty mood.

"Luna warned me I could find something at the west side of the pitch earlier."

"So you ran into the rain without thinking am I right?" he started.

"I ran into the rain to find what Sirius had left behind before it disappear because you were to fucking daft to notice he was there earlier at the pitch, so don't start talking shit, I told you I am not in the mood."

He winced.

"I have seen him." he said. "Just before the dementors came, I was too preoccupied with Harry to run after him."

I glared at him and dropped the little box on his desk.

"Dog's hair. I can find him with it. We will plan tomorrow."

"Ana, you are not going to run after Sirius alone…"

"I am done with your consideration Lupin," I said icily as I go to the door, "You don't want to trust me, fine. But don't underestimate me, it could come back to beat you in the ass when you are not expecting it."

I left him there.

I was shivering in the corridor; it was dark, cold, and very unwelcoming. My hair were slightly curling, they had started to dry, but I could feel drops of water running down my back. My top wasn't hiding my corset made in dragon hide anymore, it was too wet and it stuck to my skin. I realized Lupin had seen me like that. I swore. It was all Luna's fault again. Luna was so going to hear me out.

Did I say I hated the rain?

I think some god had decided my day hadn't been shitty enough, because I heard footsteps behind me. I knew those footsteps.

"Shit." I said.

"Language, Miss Parker."

Double shit; he knew my name. Since when he knew my name? He didn't know it last week.

I turned slowly. Snape was there in the fucking corridor in all his glory. His eyes were menacing, but I saw a hint of curiosity in it. I was in a corridor I wasn't supposed to be in, at an odd hour, in an inappropriate outfit, dripping wet from the rain. I wasn't supposed to be wet, because I wasn't allowed to go outside after the dementors came on school ground. I was in a deep shit. Did I say I hated the rain?

He was staring at the dragon hide corset. Way to be obvious Ana, it's perfectly normal for a student to walk around with a piece of armory. God I felt stupid. There wasn't any use at trying to look innocent. I had been outside, but I couldn't tell him why, meaning I was going to end up in detention. Judging by the look he was giving me, it would be with him. I had stirred up his curiosity.

And right now, it was the worst thing I could have done, because Severus Snape wasn't someone to take lightly, he was a spy, a very good one, and he was master occlumens. Not good for me, not at all.

Shit, I looked like a dear caught in the head light.

It was the last chapter I had already written, so the publication will be slower now.

Luna is coming back as I promised, and I thought Snape would be a good addition, he is a spy and he has his eyes on Lupin because he hates him. it seemed logical he was part of the story.


End file.
